


Invierno Escondido en Nuestra Sangre

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco se ven obligados a pasar juntos en Hogwarts las vacaciones de invierno de su quinto año.</p><p>Practicamente solos en el castillo terminan compartiendo más que algunas charlas... mucho puede cambiar en tres semanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> El fict está situado en "Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix". Sigo el canon hasta el accidente de Arthur Weasley y desde ahí empiezo a delirar. También tomo algunos detalles del canon de las películas como referencia.
> 
> Gracias a Foolforspike por betearme y darme ideas para el fict y a Stnia porque me soporta mis desquicios a pesar de que este no es su fandom ^^

_Sábado 16 de Diciembre, 1995_

Está furioso, cosa que últimamente no es nada nuevo en él. No han sido semanas fáciles y tiene la certeza de que aún vendrán tiempos peores, sobretodo porque en los últimos días el mundo se le ha venido encima como un torbellino. Harry, cansado, se sienta en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, siente como si su cuerpo no fuese a sostenerlo en pie por mucho más tiempo, sintiendo como la rabia cala fuerte por sus venas hasta el punto de dejarlo agotado.

Le parece que los días recientes han sido eternos, como si, en vez de haber transcurrido sólo dos, hubiesen pasado largas semanas. De pronto estaba besando a Cho en la Sala de los Menesteres y horas después estaba viendo el ataque al Señor Weasley para finalmente tener que afrontar la sospecha de estar siendo poseído por Voldemort.

Lo había decidido, era mejor volver a Privet Drive que tener que enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, a las miradas llenas de miedo y reproche. Sin embargo, nada salió como Harry planeaba, no fue a casa de sus tíos, y la fugaz visita de Hermione antes de ir a encontrarse con sus padres, ayudo a solucionar las cosas logrando que el tema de su conexión con Voldemort y la intrusión de este en su mente quedasen aclarados. Una vez que recuperó la tranquilidad y pudo respirar aliviado, en lo único que pensaba era en pasar las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, junto con sus recientes habitantes y _sobretodo_ con su padrino. Sin embargo horas atrás, Sirius con un gesto de decepción y desacuerdo le informó de las recientes órdenes de Dumbledore y de la Orden, tendría que pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, ya que aparentemente era mejor para su seguridad. No había sido fácil convencerlo, y mucho menos calmarlo, no entendía por qué lo dejaban en el colegio mientras todos los demás se iban fuera, y a pesar de que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, sigue sin entenderlo. Los argumentos eran miles, que los mortífagos podrían estar al acecho del escondite de la Orden, que tal vez intentarían atacarlos durante las vacaciones suponiendo que él iría a reunirse con ellos, que Hogwarts era más seguro para él, dadas los recientes acontecimientos con Voldemort; que nunca lo atacarían estando en los terrenos del colegio, y otros motivos más, que realmente no le importan.

Ron dijo que se quedaría con él, después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaban la Navidad juntos en el colegio, pero sus padres dijeron que no. Molly con los ojos tristes les explicó que eran las ordenes de Dumbledore y que él sabía lo que hacía, además con su padre convaleciente iba a necesitar que la ayudasen a cuidarlo, razón a la que el pelirrojo no pudo negarse.

Por su parte Hermione pensó en declinar la invitación de sus padres para ir a esquiar, pero antes de que pudiese informarles, recibió una carta de su madre, donde le confirmaba las reservaciones en el hotel y le comentaba entusiasmada que habían contratado un tour con todo un itinerario preparado especialmente para sorprenderla. Un regalo por su nombramiento como Prefecta de Gryffindor y la joven no tuvo corazón para desilusionarlos, considerando que realmente pasaba más tiempo en Hogwarts o la Madriguera que en su propia casa.

El silencio de la torre de Gryffindor parece crecer a cada minuto, no hace ni una hora que regresó al colegio y ya quiere salir de ahí. La rabia se está desvaneciendo, dándole pasó a una gran decepción. Después de todo lo que le ha tocado pasar en ese medio año, lo que más anhelaba era poder pasar las vacaciones con Ron, Fred, George y sobretodo con Sirius. Siente curiosidad por todas las historias sobre sus padres que su padrino aún no le cuenta, ya que salvo él y Lupin, nadie más parece tener intención de contarle muchas cosas sobre ellos, a pesar que la mayoría de la Orden los habían conocido, nunca nadie habla de los Potter más de lo necesario. Parece que pensasen que sólo conseguirían deprimirlo, cuando en realidad lo que más quiere es escuchar hablar por horas de James y sus días como jugador de Quidditch, saber como se enamoraron, y escuchar los detalles de su lucha contra Voldemort. Cuando Harry era niño no le importaba tanto escuchar esas cosas, tenía una vaga idea de lo más importante de su historia, y de vez en cuando, con el pasar de los años descubría un dato nuevo sobre James y Lily, pero podía vivir con eso, pero ahora estaba sediento de información, por saber quienes habían sido en realidad sus padres.

Mira a su alrededor, y el panorama le regala vacío, aparentemente no ha quedado nadie de su curso en el colegio y entonces, sintiéndose más solo que nunca cae en cuenta de la realidad. No pasará las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, riéndose en la noche con Sirius, mientras le cuenta las locuras de cuatro adolescentes que habitaron Hogwarts mucho tiempo atrás. Ni escuchará los ronquidos de Ron y mucho menos verá a la Señora Weasley discutir con los gemelos por aparecerse todo el tiempo.

Con un gesto de fastidio recuerda los sucesos de horas atrás, sabe que se comportó como un niño pequeño protestando a gritos, dándole argumentos a un preocupado Sirius para que lo dejase quedarse con él. Pero no hubo forma de que nadie cambiase de opinión, así que cuando llegó de vuelta al colegio acompañado por su inseparable escolta, a la que ni volteo a mirar para despedirse, se encerró en su habitación de Gryffindor de la que recién acaba de salir.

Harry cierra los ojos por un largo momento, al abrirlos nada a su alrededor ha cambiado. Por más que lo desea, lo único que hace menos insoportable su estadía en la soledad de la Torre de Gryffindor, es que Dolores Umbridge no estará esas tres largas semanas en el colegio ya que, por asuntos del ministerio y aprovechando que son pocos los alumnos que se quedan, había decidido ausentarse. Claro que ella ignoraba que habían vuelto a enviarlo al castillo, porque Harry está seguro que si la "Suma Inquisidora" lo supiese habría volado para reinstalarse en Hogwarts y hacerle la vida imposible.

Trata de levantar un poco su alicaído ánimo y da un suspiro hondo de resignación, coge su chaqueta muggle y decide salir a dar una vuelta, se cruza con unos cuantos niños de primero, no suman ni diez en total y definitivamente no son una alternativa, porque no pretende pasar sus vacaciones cuidando niños de 11 años. Sus opciones son limitadas, volver a su habitación, ir a la biblioteca o dar un paseo por los jardines, así que de las tres, la última es la más tentadora, salir en busca de que el tiempo pase rápido y olvidar lo miserable de su vida.

Todo está rodeado de nieve a su alrededor, siente el aire helado golpearle la cara, es una sensación grata, siempre le ha gustado pasear los días de invierno y ver el blanco panorama. Camina lentamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos en busca de un poco de calor, serán unas largas semanas, está completamente seguro. Intenta no pensar en que estará haciendo Ron en ese momento, ya tiene bastante como para que su mente lo sigua torturando. Un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se detiene buscando de donde proviene el familiar zumbido, es una escoba, de eso no tiene duda, pero no ve a nadie volando, hasta que de pronto distingue una mancha que viene a toda velocidad hacia él, trata de esquivar al imbécil que este montado en esa escoba pero no lo logra cayendo al piso de rodillas.

—Veo que en el suelo no eres tan bueno, Potter —le dice una voz siseante que puede reconocer sin necesidad de voltear a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —pregunta mientras se pone de pie y limpia sus húmedas rodillas.

—Volando —responde sarcástico—. ¿Acaso esos lentes no te dejan ver lo obvio, Potter?

—Me refiero a que haces en Hogwarts, ¿no deberías estar en tu gran mansión con tus padres? —insiste Harry.

—Preferí pasar las vacaciones aquí —contesta Draco mientras aterriza—. Linda escoba, realmente es muy rápida —comenta enseñándosela a Harry.

—Esa es… es mi saeta de fuego —menciona indignado el Gryffindor mientras se la arrebata de las manos—. ¿Qué diablos haces con ella?, se supone que está decomisada hasta nuevo aviso, no que te la darían a ti para tus paseos.

—La saque del despacho de Umbridge —responde con un gesto cínico—, beneficios de ser Prefecto y Jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial —se jacta Malfoy arrebatándole la escoba al moreno.

—¡Dámela! —ordena Potter.

—No, tengo que devolverla a donde estaba.

—¡Maldito Malfoy! Umbridge no estará aquí hasta que empiecen las clases, podrías darme _mi_ escoba hasta entonces.

—Ni en sueños Potter —contesta riendo—. ¿Por qué crees que yo te haría un favor como ese?

Harry no contesta, sólo siente como toda la furia anterior regresa y va en aumento mientras ve a Malfoy que se dirige de forma tranquila al castillo con su escoba, mete la mano al bolsillo del jean y saca su varita apuntándole.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —grita Harry logrando que Draco voltee al notar como la Saeta de Fuego escapa de sus manos velozmente y llega a las de Harry que la sostiene firmemente.

—¿Qué parte de "tengo que devolverla a donde estaba" no entendiste, Potter? —pregunta irritado Draco mientras se le acerca nuevamente.

—Te la daré antes de que terminen las vacaciones, no confío en que la devuelvas.

—¿Acaso piensas que voy a robarme tu estúpida escoba? —se ríe divertido—. Si quisiera podría tener una igual.

—Pero no la tienes, es mía y voy a quedármela —insiste Harry intentando alejarse del Slytherin.

—Si a Umbridge se le ocurre volver antes y no está en su oficina vamos a tener un gran problema.

—No pasará —responde Harry sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Le diré a Filch que la robaste del despacho de Umbridge —sentencia Draco; pero el moreno continúa su camino.

Draco resopla molesto, no está dispuesto a dejar que el imbécil de Potter se salga con la suya, así que imitando el hechizo que usase el moreno anteriormente, es ahora hacía él que se dirige la escoba con rapidez. Harry voltea furioso y se le acerca con grandes pasos, apretando con fuerza su varita, mientras piensa en que maldición mandarle o si sólo usar sus puños como lo hizo semanas atrás.

–¡DÁMELA! —grita Harry.

—¡NO! —responde Draco en el mismo tono.

Ambos se miran intensamente producto de la mutua antipatía por varios segundos, podrían pasar el resto de la tarde lanzándose hechizos por recuperar la escoba como dos niños que pelean por la misma quaffle, sin embargo un espectáculo como ese no pasaría desapercibido para los profesores que permanecen en el colegio.

—Está bien —rompe el silencio el rubio—. Hagamos una apuesta.

Harry lo mira con desconcierto, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa propuesta de parte de Malfoy, que parece divertido con su expresión, porque dibuja esa cínica sonrisa tan típica de él en sus labios.

Potter recupera su compostura y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué apuesta? —pregunta intentando sonar lo más frío posible.

Draco se mantiene en silencio mientras lo mira, como cavilando la propuesta que acaba de hacerle a Harry, sabe que podría resultar divertido si gana, obligar a Potter a hacer lo que sea que se le ocurra y atormentarlo durante las vacaciones. Sí, es una buena idea algo de venganza personal.

—Una carrera —dice con malicia Draco—, tú en tu escoba y yo en la mía. Si tú ganas te quedas con la saeta hasta el día que empiecen las clases y no me vuelves a ver durante las vacaciones.

—¿Y si ganas tú? —pregunta intrigado Harry por la propuesta del Slytherin—. ¿Te quedas con la escoba y me dejas en paz?

—Demasiado fácil —responde con ironía—. Si yo gano, que es lo que va a pasar, tendrás que… —alza una ceja en claro gesto de estar pensando— tendrás que pasar una semana en las mazmorras de Slytherin… conmigo.

—Estas loco Malfoy.

—¿Tienes miedo Potter? Pensé que tenías más confianza en ti mismo —menciona con burla.

—Un día —propone Harry.

—Cuatro.

—Dos.

Draco lo mira divertido y acepta, de lo contrario sabe que empezarían nuevamente una disputa interminable; además dos días bastan para volver loco a Potter y sacarlo de sus casillas.

Poco después, Draco camina hacia Harry, llevando su Nimbus 2001 en la mano. Se mueve con seguridad y esa arrogancia que siempre ha desesperado a todos los que mira por encima de los hombros.

Las reglas de la carrera las acuerdan entre los dos. Darán dos vueltas a los terrenos del colegio; la primera cercándolo por la derecha hasta el lago y luego en sentido contrario hasta llegar al mismo punto, _sin trampas_, afirma el Slytherin, cosa que Harry duda enormemente viniendo de él.

Emprenden el vuelo, el aire golpea a Harry dulcemente. Hace mucho que no sube a su adorada saeta de fuego y se siente reconfortado, su mente ha olvidado, por un momento todo lo que ha acontecido en su vida desde… desde siempre. La sensación de libertad y placer es tan grande que olvida la competencia, hasta que ve pasar a Malfoy como una ráfaga a su lado recordándoselo. Se agacha más hacia el palo de la escoba acelerando su ritmo, alcanzando al Slytherin. Por un largo trecho van casi hombro con hombro. Harry sabe que Draco es rápido volando y si no lo odiase, hasta admitiría que es bueno. Pero su escoba es mejor que la de Malfoy y él es mejor buscador que su rival, no tiene de que preocuparse, respira profundamente, sintiéndose confiado y disfrutando del largo paseo.

El frío se vuelve más intenso a medida que avanzan, la nieve cubre todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y respirar se torna un tanto difícil para Harry. Intenta divisar el lago y lo ve a pocos metros de él. Acelera dejando a Malfoy detrás y desciende lo más rápido que puede, tocando el piso con los pies tan sólo segundos antes que Draco. Ambos emprenden nuevamente la carrera en sentido contrario. Ahora es más reñida, el Slytherin se pega mucho a él, como en los juegos de Quidditch y pronto empiezan los ligeros empujones para desequilibrar al oponente. A Harry le duele la nariz cuando respira, casi nunca ha volado a esa velocidad durante el invierno. Siente sus manos congelarse alrededor de la escoba y entrecierra los ojos porque la velocidad del viento le impide ver con claridad. Queda un buen trecho por recorrer y repentinamente ve a Draco pasarlo. La cabeza parece habérsele congelado y se inclina en un último esfuerzo por recuperar el terreno perdido. Draco está descendiendo a una velocidad que Harry nunca imaginó que pudiese alcanzar y él también desciende. Sin embargo, Malfoy aterriza junto al lago primero y sonríe respirando hondo por la agitación. Harry baja un par de segundos después, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Malfoy ha ganado. Le ganó en una carrera de escobas que debió ser una victoria asegurada para Harry.

La enorme sonrisa de triunfo que luce Malfoy molesta enormemente a Harry que continua sin saber como reaccionar. Antes de que su molestia se haga notoria, da un paso hacia delante. Malfoy le ha ganado, pero no le dará el gusto de ver que eso le afecta. No va a regalarle ese _triunfo_.

—Bien, ganaste —dice Harry ofreciéndole la Saeta al rubio que la recibe sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Cumplirás tu parte Potter? ¿O vas a arrepentirte?

—Aparentemente ganaste sin trampas, así que no me queda más que cumplir —contesta Harry con voz de falsa indiferencia.

—Mañana temprano, después del desayuno, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor —señala Malfoy alejándose en dirección al castillo sin voltear a mirar a Harry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Domingo 17 de Diciembre, 1995_

Harry despierta con una fuerte sensación de mareo, nuevamente ha tenido pesadillas; la muerte de Cedric, la voz de Lucius Malfoy tras su máscara mortífaga, sus padres saliendo de la varita de Voldemort mientras él le apuntaba. Todo dando vueltas, demasiado rápido en su cabeza, haciendo que reviva el dolor y evitando que pueda conseguir algo de paz. Sólo ha ganado otra noche de pésimo sueño y un gran dolor de cabeza porque la cicatriz no deja de punzarle.

Luego de una larga ducha baja para desayunar, es entonces que recuerda la apuesta. Malfoy seguramente lo estará esperando en el Gran Comedor. _Mierda_ murmura Harry caminando y una mujer desde un cuadro cercano lo regaña por su nada delicado lenguaje. Él la ignora y sigue caminando.

Llega al Gran Comedor, hay unos pocos alumnos en todo el lugar desayunando con sus ropas muggles, otros luciendo las túnicas o bufandas de sus casas. En su mesa, los alumnos de primero que se quedaron en el colegio desayunan en un extremo y lo miran sigilosamente como si fuese un bicho raro y Harry no deja de preguntarse si ellos también pensaran que el famoso _Niño que vivió_ es un desquiciado mentiroso.

Empieza a desayunar intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos Malfoy no está en el comedor y eso lo reconforta, come despacio, saboreando los huevos con tocino y el jugo de calabaza. En realidad se moría de hambre, es la primera comida que prueba desde que regreso al colegio. Con la rabia de la noche anterior, sumado a su frustración por haber perdido ante el Slytherin, no había tenido ganas de bajar a cenar.

Al terminar, Harry aleja su plato y se da cuenta de que no hay señales de Malfoy por ningún lado, _Quizás se fue a su casa_ piensa y se pone de pie para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Por fin terminaste —Harry para en seco al chocarse con Draco fuera del comedor—. Pensé que ibas a comerte todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Me espiabas Malfoy? —pregunta curioso por saber de donde salió el Slytherin.

—Claro que no —contesta con voz seca—. Desayune temprano y tú no estabas porque no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que significa "temprano", así que decidí esperarte —Tras una pausa añade—: Pensé que podrías arrepentirte de cumplir tu palabra.

Harry lo mira serio, le hubiese gustado que Malfoy no se presentase, ahora tendrá que pagar la apuesta porque no piensa darle razones al Slytherin para que piense que no tiene palabra. Intenta tranquilizar sus nervios y lucir lo más relajado e indiferente que le es posible.

—No voy a arrepentirme, tengo palabra, Malfoy.

—Entonces vamos.

Draco se da la vuelta y camina calmadamente en dirección a las mazmorras. Harry toma una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y camina detrás de él hasta. Ya estuvo en las mazmorras una vez, pero no recuerda bien como llegó ahí, estaba tan nervioso de que Malfoy descubriese que él y Ron habían tomado la poción multijugos, que no presto atención al camino por el que se dirigieron. Luego de andar un poco llegan a lo que Harry supone es la entrada a las mazmorras. Ve una pared blanca frente a él y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Malfoy por ser discreto, llega a escucharlo susurrar _Sangre Pura_. La puerta se abre mostrando una serie de pasillos que terminan desembocando en el interior de la casa de Slytherin y Harry no puede dejar de pensar que la contraseña que tienen es la más obvia que escuchó en su vida. Malfoy voltea a verlo regalándole ese gesto suyo tan arrogante y característico, la ceja levantada y la sonrisa de lado le han dado siempre un aire misterioso que nunca pasa desapercibido.

Entran despacio, recorren los pasillos que forman un camino bastante inusual y por fin llegan a la sala común. Harry observa a su alrededor, en cierta forma es parecida a la sala de Gryffindor pero con un aire más elegante, aristocrático. La decoración en verde y plata le dan un toque de oscuridad. Lámparas verdosas, finas mesas en los rincones, estanterías con libros y escritorios de madera con elegantes sillas dispuestos de tal manera que los alumnos pueden trabajar en sus deberes con comodidad. En un extremo hay una gran mesa redonda, rodeada de cómodas sillas. Definitivamente los Slytherin no necesitan ir a la biblioteca para cumplir con sus deberes. La temperatura es agradable considerando que el resto del castillo está casi helado a causa del invierno. Draco se sienta en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y hace un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Harry que tome asiento.

—No hace frío —comenta distraídamente Harry mientras se sienta, Draco lo observa intentando entender su comentario—. Siempre pensé que las mazmorras eran frías, como el aula de pociones.

—¿Creías que los Slytherin vivíamos muriéndonos de frío mientras el resto de las casas disfrutan del calor mágico? Eres detestablemente egocéntrico Potter.

Harry lo mira fastidiado por su ironía, sin embargo la merece, porque su idea de la sala común de Slytherin y la vida dentro de la casa era siempre demasiado parcializada, incluso alguna vez él y Ron habían imaginado que tenían un cuarto de torturas y un escondite secreto lleno de libros y objetos de artes oscuras. Ron estaría fuertemente decepcionado si viese que la sala de las serpientes no varia en demasía de la suya. Harry acaba de entender algo que nunca fue un misterio, todos son alumnos aprendiendo y tienen los mismos privilegios dentro de Hogwarts. Se hunde en el sofá sintiéndose realmente estúpido por todas las ideas que habían rondado su cabeza en los últimos años.

Draco lo observa por un momento. Potter se ve tenso y de mal humor, lo que no le extraña. Si él estuviese en esa situación también estaría tenso y el mal humor del Gryffindor es algo que todo el colegio ha podido notar desde que se iniciaron las clases. Incluso lo ha visto algunas veces alejado de sus eternos acompañantes. En ese momento se da cuenta que no se ha cruzado con Weasley ni con la sangre sucia que normalmente están rondando a Potter, no los ha visto el día anterior ni en la mañana, ¿acaso lo habrían dejado solo en Hogwarts? No, él no podía tener tanta suerte.

—¿No te extrañarán tus amigos hoy, Potter? —pregunta con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Ellos no están en Hogwarts —responde Harry en un pesado susurro.

—¿Se cansaron de estar todo el día a tu lado soportando tu cara de sufrimiento?

—No es tu problema, Malfoy —dice tornando su voz áspera y fría.

—Umm, tengo razón entonces —responde a la provocación con una elegante sonrisa de satisfacción, que sóolo logra desesperar a Harry.

—¿Puedes callarte? El trato era que estuviese aquí, no que mantuviésemos una conversación —está tan irritado que le cuesta permanecer sentado.

—Vaya, que susceptible eres Potter.

Harry lo mira alterado, estar ahí empieza a parecerle un completo error y se para dirigiéndose a la puerta, entonces escucha la risa burlona del Slytherin y gira sobre sus pasos, sacando su varita apunta a Malfoy que continúa con su sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.

—No lograrás hacer que pierda la paciencia.

—¿Quieres apostar, Potter? —responde con cinismo mientras saca su varita y apunta a Harry.

La escena parece un dejavú, ambos apuntándose como si se tratase de un duelo y con la decisión en la mirada, esperando cual de los dos soltará el primer encantamiento. Los ojos de Harry están fijos en el rostro de Malfoy, atento ante cualquier señal de ataque y es eso precisamente lo que el rubio hace.

—Desmaius —pronuncia Draco en un firme susurro.

Harry no llega a escuchar que hechizo ha convocado el rubio, hasta que ve la luz salir hacia él y trata de frenarlo sin éxito recibiéndolo y chocando contra una mesa cercana a él, rompiendo la lámpara que reposaba sobre ella. Se levanta torpemente, algo desconcertado y sostiene con firmeza su varita.

—Desmaius —repite el rubio apuntándolo.

—Impedimenta —grita Harry esta vez, frenando el segundo hechizo—. Experlliarmus —la varita de Draco salió disparada de su mano.

Draco camina hacia su varita y la recoge mientras Harry continua apuntándolo, la sangre le quema y un sentimiento de adrenalina lo recorre.

—Flipendo —dice Harry apuntando a la varita de Draco que se aleja de él antes de que logre tomarla—. Desmaius —le lanza el hechizo a Draco que cae al suelo contra la chimenea.

—No juegas limpio Potter —acusa el rubio poniéndose de pie—. Atacas cuando estoy desarmado.

—¿Acaso crees que sólo tú puedes jugar sucio?

—No, pero me sorprende viniendo de ti, San Potter —sonríe sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y camina hacia su varita sin que esta vez el moreno se lo impida.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer un desmaius? —pregunta Harry aun apuntándolo.

—No eres el único que se entrena por su cuenta, incluso podría enseñarte un par de cosas.

Harry lo mira entendiendo, es obvio que su padre debe de haberle enseñado muchos hechizos, es el hijo de uno de los más reconocidos mortífagos, y Lucius jamás mandaría a su hijo desprotegido al colegio.

—Supongo que los elfos limpiaran todo cuando vayamos a comer —comenta Draco mientras observa el desastre causado por la reciente pelea, recoge su varita del suelo y la guarda bajo su túnica.

—Quizás deberíamos intentar limpiar antes de que alguien de se de cuenta del desastre y pregunte —sugiere Harry.

—Nadie dirá nada, todos están en sus casas.

—¿Eres el único de Slytherin que se quedo en Hogwarts? —pregunta el Gryffindor con extrañeza.

—Si, casi todos pertenecen a grandes familias de magos y suelen viajar por Navidad o brindar banquetes, cosas de la aristocracia, que tú obviamente no conoces.

—¿Y por qué no te fuiste? —le pregunta Harry pasando por alto el comentario sarcástico de Draco sobre su linaje.

—Mis padres viajaron fuera de Inglaterra por negocios, así que no quise acompañarlos, esos viajes pueden ser muy aburridos —le explica con naturalidad mientras se sienta nuevamente.

—Podrías haberte ido con alguno de tus amigos —sugiere Harry intentando entender porqué Malfoy prefería quedarse solo en el colegio durante esos días y pensando que los negocios de Lucius seguramente tienen que ver con Voldemort.

—Zabini viajo con sus padres al sur de Londres y no es correcto ser una visita inoportuna.

—Pero ¿y tus gorilas… digo, Crabbe y Goyle?

—¿Estas loco Potter?, ellos definitivamente no son una opción para pasar las vacaciones, bastante es tener que soportarlos el resto del año aquí —comenta con soltura sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo—, ¿me parece o me estas interrogando?

—No, era simple curiosidad —contesta a la defensiva mientras se sienta frente a Draco.

—Y tú, ¿vas a decirme por qué te dejaron tus inseparables amigos solo en Hogwarts?

—El padre de Ron tuvo un… accidente, así que se quedó con él para cuidarlo y ver que no se ofrezca nada. Hermione se fue a esquiar con sus padres.

—¿A qué? —pregunta con curiosidad Draco.

—Esquiar, es un deporte muggle —contesta ante la mirada de interrogación del rubio—, es en la nieve, usan un equipo especial para poder deslizarse, es como… patinar.

—¿Y patinar es?

—Es deslizarse sobre ruedas, o cuchillas si lo haces en el hielo… ¿acaso no sabes nada del mundo muggle?

—Sólo algunas cosas, el mundo muggle no es algo que me interese.

Harry lo mira evitando contestar y comenzar una nueva rencilla, sabe perfectamente del desprecio de los Malfoy y los magos como ellos hacia los muggles, los hijos de estos y cualquiera que no fuese un "Sangre Pura", así que no esperaba cambiar la impresión del Slytherin respecto a eso.

***

La hora del almuerzo llega rápido para Harry, ambos chicos van al Gran Comedor y ocupan su lugar en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, almorzando en silencio. Al regresar a las mazmorras, Harry comprueba que tal como Draco había pronosticado, los elfos han limpiado todo el estropicio causado por su inicial disputa.

El resto de la tarde transcurre en una apacible cordialidad. Al principio Draco ignora a Harry por un buen rato mientras que el moreno se limita a sentarse y observar el lugar, ocupando su mente en imaginar que está de vuelta en Grimmauld Place con su padrino y Remus. Poco después, Draco le ofrece un libro, Harry asume que debe tener una gran expresión de aburrimiento como para despertar tal gesto en el rubio.

Harry observa el libro y descubre que son cuentos urbanos, historias recogidas a través del tiempo que narran sucesos inusuales ocurridos en el mundo mágico en el siglo pasado. Ojea una de las historias y le parece bastante interesante, habla sobre ciertas criaturas mágicas cuya existencia es sólo un mito en la actualidad, y personajes lo bastante siniestros como para despertar su interés. Cautivado por la historia que lee, de pronto se descubre comentando el libro con el rubio, Harry desconoce la literatura mágica, los únicos libros que ha leído son los de la escuela y algunos sobre Quidditch. Draco suelta un par de ironías acerca de su poco interés por la literatura, pero recibe a cambio una fría mirada de parte de Harry, el rubio termina por contarle sobre sus libros preferidos y sobre los autores del mundo mágico que a su parecer son los mejores. Ambos terminan enfrascados en una interesante conversación que los entretiene hasta la hora de la cena.

Durante la comida, Draco tiene tiempo para pensar. Necesita planear algo para sacar nuevamente de sus casillas a Potter, la idea de pelear con el Gryffindor es sencilla para él, después de todo lo vienen haciendo desde que se conocieron. Pero la civilizada conversación que han sido capaces de mantener durante las horas previas, lo han puesto un tanto nervioso, ya que nunca se imagino ser capaz de mantener más de tres palabras seguidas con Potter.

Cuando pactaron la apuesta, la idea de obligar a Harry a pasar tiempo en las mazmorras le había venido a Draco de improviso, y le pareció lo bastante divertida, para él, obviamente. Y aún si no hubiese ganado la apuesta, no habría perdido la oportunidad de hacerle miserable la vida a su eterno rival, sobretodo estando prácticamente a solas en el colegio. Mientras juega con las legumbres en su plato, Draco hace un gesto de frustración, nada está resultando como imaginó cuando sugirió la apuesta, la tarde con Potter hubiese sido un completo fiasco de no ser por el libro que le ofreció en un intento por romper el insoportable silencio que se instaló entre ellos. Eso no volvería a pasar, Potter estaba ahí para ser molestado, ridiculizado por él y hasta para sacar provecho de cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, no para compartir charlas de literatura. Con esa idea en mente Draco termina de saborear su cena.

  
_Lunes 18 de Diciembre, 1995_

Harry baja a desayunar mucho más temprano que la mañana anterior, ha dormido bastante bien, y se siente con el ánimo suficiente como para soportar lo que sería su segundo y último día en compañía de Draco Malfoy, con la idea de pagar la apuesta que perdió y sintiéndose orgulloso de haber mantenido su palabra, el desayuno del Gryffindor resulto placentero.

No fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarse con el rubio esperándolo a la salida del Gran Comedor, Draco está usando nuevamente su túnica de Slytherin, Harry lo mira preguntándose por qué la usa estando de vacaciones, cuando podría lucir más cómodo sin ella, "excentricismos de Malfoy" supone. Recorren juntos el camino hacia las mazmorras deteniéndose en la entrada, donde Draco no dice la contraseña, sino se voltea para mirar a Harry con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Harry presintiendo que Draco se trae algo entre manos.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Draco se desprende de su túnica negra y verde, dejándole notar a Harry que lleva ropa muggle debajo de ella, en colores oscuros que resaltaban más la palidez de su piel. Malfoy se le acerca y se para justo detrás de él, es ligeramente más alto que Potter, lo que le facilita posar la túnica sobre los hombros del Gryffindor que al sentir el contacto con la tela se retira bruscamente como si la túnica fuese a quemarle.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —grita Harry mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que ya que vas a pasar el día aquí, debes de parecer un Slytherin real.

—¿Estas demente?, no pienso ponerme tu túnica.

—Si no lo haces, no diré la contraseña y nos quedaremos aquí parados para que cualquiera te vea conmigo y se pregunte que haces en las mazmorras.

—Nadie pasa por aquí Malfoy —menciona con burla el moreno.

—¿Tú crees?... —levantando su varita—, podría lanzar algunas luces y verás que todos vienen más rápido de lo que esperas.

—Ya cállate Malfoy —dice Harry con desprecio, recogiendo la túnica del suelo y poniéndosela, sabe que el rubio es perfectamente capaz de armar un escándalo e inventarse alguna historia—. ¿Podemos entrar ahora?

Draco le ofrece su más cínica sonrisa y dice la contraseña invitando al moreno a pasar primero. Harry camina pesadamente, como si la tela de la túnica estuviese hecha de piedras que lo aplastan contra el suelo, se deja caer con poca gracia sobre el sofá de la sala común dispuesto a bloquear su mente y esperar que las horas pasen rápido.

Al poco tiempo, Harry se pone de pie y se quita la túnica lanzándola contra el mueble, en una clara señal de irritación que Draco se limita a ignorar manteniendo toda su atención en el libro que lee en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

—¿Es que no piensas hacer algo más que leer todo el día? —pregunta Harry perdiendo totalmente el control del tono de su voz, sonando bastante consternado.

—¿Te molesta que intente mantenerme ocupado, o es más bien que te molesta que la gente se culturice?

—Eres irritante —declara Harry—, tan controlado, tan... no puedo creer que seas la misma persona que se la pasa haciéndome bromas crueles.

—Tenerte aquí ya es lo suficientemente cruel, Potter —declara Draco sonriendo.

Harry suelta un sonoro suspiro de fracaso y camina como león enjaulado por la habitación. La escena divierte bastante a Malfoy, pero es verdad que no piensa pasarse el día leyendo, así que haciendo un gesto de resignación con los ojos, cierra el libro y dirige su atención al Gryffindor.

—Bien Potter, tú ganas… podemos conversar si logras mantenerte civilizado.

Harry sabe que lo está insultando, lo hace con esa compostura que rara vez pierde y sólo logra irritarlo más, sin embargo si no hace algo para entretener su mente terminará completamente loco y dándole la razón a todos los que aseguran que es un demente. Se mantienen en un incomodo silencio por un momento, parecido al del día anterior, Draco piensa en algo que decir, se supone que iba a molestar a Potter, no a buscar un tema de conversación, intenta enfocarse un poco en la situación y relajándose dice lo primero que le viene a la mente.

—¿Por qué no me dices que sueles hacer en las vacaciones? Entiendo que sueles quedarte en el colegio, quizás podamos entretenernos un poco.

Harry lo mira incrédulo, Draco luce relajado y hasta parece interesado en iniciar una posible conversación, levantando una ceja con ese típico gesto suyo, indicándole que está esperando por su respuesta.

—Nada en especial, Ron siempre se quedaba conmigo y jugábamos al ajedrez mágico, paseábamos un poco, meternos en algunos problemas sin querer.

—¿Sin querer? —sonríe—. Hasta donde sé, eres un imán para los problemas, Potter.

—¿Y tú qué sueles hacer? —pregunta Harry intentando desviar la atención de él y su historial de líos.

—Depende, mis padres y yo viajamos, o en otras ocasiones mi madre organiza una gran fiesta en casa donde se reúnen los magos más importantes, todos amigos de mi padre, por supuesto.

—Eso sí que suena aburrido — dice Harry sentándose frente a Draco.

—Lo dices porque no tienes nada de clase, las relaciones sociales son muy importantes —señala el Slytherin—. Pueden ser un poco tediosas, pero siempre me las ingenio para pasarlo bien, además no estoy obligado a permanecer en la reunión todo el tiempo, no hasta que tenga 17 al menos.

—¿Y si no tienes que quedarte, para qué asistes? —pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

—Ya te dije, porque las relaciones con gente de tu clase son muy importantes Potter, hasta los muggles hacen eso, deberías saberlo ya que vives con ellos.

—Supongo que es como cuando invitan a sus jefes a cenar a casa, mi tío suele hacerlo muy a menudo —comenta Harry recordando a los detestables invitados de tío Vernon.

—Claro que no puedes comparar las cenas de los insignificantes muggles con las que hacen los magos de Sangre Pura, obviamente no compartimos esos eventos con nadie que no sea digno de asistir.

—Quieres decir con mestizos —aclara Harry—, y eso ya me lo imaginaba —hace una pausa pensando en algo que se le ha ocurrido de pronto—. ¿Hay mestizos en Slytherin?

—Si, un par, creo, y un sangre sucia. Es algo que no me puedo explicar. Lo bueno es que aún quedamos suficientes para mantener a Slytherin con el nivel que se merece.

—Yo no diría que Crabbe o Goyle le otorgan mucho "nivel" a Slytherin —comenta con ironía.

—Ellos vienen de familias puras, son algo torpes… bastante en realidad —aclara Draco—, pero como en todo, en las familias de magos también hay ciertos elitismos, ya sabes, no es lo mismo un Goyle que un _Malfoy_ —Harry lo mira curioso—. Mi familia es de mucho más abolengo y nuestra fortuna es de las más grandes de toda Inglaterra, la posición y el poder son tan importantes como la Sangre, Potter.

—Por eso no querías quedarte con ellos en vacaciones, porque según tú son inferiores a ti.

—En parte sí. En realidad… —el rubio suelta un poco el aire relajándose—, es que ya tengo bastante soportándolos acá el resto del año, ellos no son muy brillantes como te imaginarás.

—Entiendo —dice Harry sonriendo—, compartir la habitación con tantos chicos puede ser agobiante a veces.

Draco lo mira y sonríe burlonamente, se pone de pie y le indica a Harry que lo siga, el moreno intrigado camina con él por un pasillo que luego desemboca en una escalera de caracol. Suben un par de pisos, los corredores son largos y serpenteantes iluminados por velas puestas en elegantes candelabros apoyados contra las paredes. Finalmente Draco se detiene y Harry no entiende como el castillo se las ingenia para tener tantos niveles diferentes en las mazmorras. El corredor en el que están tiene dos puertas, Draco coge la de la izquierda y la abre mostrándole a Harry una habitación con sólo dos camas y lo suficientemente grande para que todo se vea ordenado y con comodidad, el Gryffindor voltea a mirarlo sin entender.

—Yo no comparto habitación con todos los de quinto, en realidad nunca he compartido habitación con ellos —explica mientras entra—, no podría dormir pensando que puedo encontrarme con los calzoncillos de Crabbe en algún lugar.

La habitación de Draco es ordenada contrariamente a la que comparten los Gryffindor, que suele ser bastante caótica. Harry observa los detalles con extrañeza, las camas iguales a las de su cuarto están decoradas en verde y plata. En una de las paredes hay un poster de Slytherin, el mismo escudo pero de un diseño más moderno en trazos y formas, la serpiente mira hacia la puerta y al sentirse observada por el intruso le clava los rojizos ojos por un momento y luego se enrosca sobre su cuerpo en un ademán perezoso. Las dos camas ocupan los extremos de la habitación, teniendo elegantes mesas de noche a cada lado y una ventana que Harry sospecha que es mágica, ya que están en las mazmorras, y deja colar la luz del día mostrando el blanco panorama de los jardines. Una cama tiene el baúl a los pies y el otro baúl esta apoyado en la pared próxima a la cama del fondo. Un escritorio mediano se sitúa en la pared contraria a ellas y el otro extremo está ocupado por dos cómodos sillones. Las paredes están decoradas con afiches de Quidditch y motivos de Slytherin.

Draco se acerca a la cama del fondo y se deja caer en ella, Harry lo sigue con la mirada y entonces nota un par de fotografías donde aparece el rubio, sobre la mesa de noche, lo que deja claro que esa es su cama.

—¿Desde que entramos a Hogwarts, duermes aquí?... ¿y los demás donde duermen? —pregunta notoriamente molesto— ¿qué tengas tu propia habitación no es muy justo, sabes?

—No es sólo mía, la comparto con Blaise —aclara Draco.

—¿Cómo demonios es que tú tienes una habitación casi privada?, yo tengo que compartir la mía con Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

—Es una historia larga... mucho antes de que Dumbledore fuese director en Hogwarts, mi abuelo tuvo un pleito con sus compañeros de clase... y luego de algunos sucesos, su padre donó una fuerte cantidad de galeones al entonces director de Hogwarts y al Ministerio. Desde ahí Slytherin cuenta con esta habitación destinada a los Malfoy —aclara con una sonrisa—, claro que cuando Dumbledore subió al puesto quiso cambiar algunas cosas, con sus ideas de igualdad y esas estupideces, y la habitación empezó a ser compartida en vez de privada.

—¿Y por qué no sólo la clausuró?

—Porque tiene un hechizo protector, no pueden hacerla desaparecer, ni agrandarla.... mis antepasados sabían lo que hacían, Potter. No vamos soltando galeones por pura caridad.

Harry lo mira con fastidio y el silencio vuelve a imponerse entre ellos. Draco se estira un poco sobre la cama y se levanta despacio con marcada pereza, es media mañana y la ventana deja ver un día muy iluminado a pesar del panorama lleno de nieve. El rubio se dirige a su baúl en busca de una camiseta más cómoda para cambiarse el jersey de cuello alto que lleva puesto, y Harry aprovecha su distracción para comenzar la inspección al dormitorio.

—¿Esa es la familia de Zabini? —pregunta el Gryffindor viendo unas fotos que reposan sobre la mesa de noche.

—Sí, y deja de husmear —le contesta Draco sin voltear a mirarlo mientras sigue buscando en el interior del baúl.

—No estoy husmeando —contesta acercándose a la mesa de noche de Draco—. ¿Dónde tomaron esta foto? —pregunta sosteniendo una fotografía en la que están Draco, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, con un par de años menos sonriendo relajados.

—¿Cuál? —Draco se acerca con la camiseta que ha elegido en las manos para ver de que foto habla Potter—. Eso fue en las vacaciones de tercero, en la casa de los Parkinson... y te dije que no husmearas.

Ignorando el comentario del rubio, Harry continua moviéndose por la habitación en un intento por satisfacer su curiosidad, ve en un rincón la escoba de Malfoy junto a un equipo de Mantenimiento y Limpieza de Escobas mucho más sofisticado que el que le regalo Hermione.

—Es nuevo el... —voltea hacía Draco mientras habla, pero se queda callado al ser invadido por una sensación de incomodidad y bochorno porque en ese momento el rubio se quita el jersey dejando al descubierto su extremadamente blanco torso. Harry intenta enfocar su atención en algo que no sea su eterno enemigo medio desnudo, así que empiezan a parecerle sumamente interesantes los detalles labrados de las mesas, las elegantes lámparas que iluminan tenuemente en las esquinas, el verde oscuro de las paredes y hasta el piso que no tiene nada de novedoso ni interesante. Todo es mejor opción que mirar a Draco, quien con agilidad se pone una nueva camiseta de manga corta y voltea hacía él.

—¿Qué decías? —pregunta Draco y Harry lo mira sin contestar—. Eh, Potter... ¿decías algo?

—Ah, si, yo... —balbucea Harry intentando recomponerse.

El rubio lo mira con un gesto de burla sin entender por qué de pronto Potter parece tan nervioso, pero antes de que suelte alguna ironía, el águila de Draco entra en la habitación posándose en la mesa de noche entregándole la correspondencia, mientras su amo le acaricia levemente la cabeza.

Draco desenvuelve la nota y lee con tranquilidad con rostro inexpresivo mientras dura la lectura; y luego de terminarla coloca el pergamino en la mesita para centrar su atención en Harry.

—¿Malas noticias? —pregunta Harry, reprochándose mentalmente de inmediato, a él no le importa la correspondencia de Malfoy.

—No, carta de Zabini. Nada importante —le contesta antes de sentarse en su cama con la mirada algo perdida, luciendo pensativo.

Harry lo observa, duda que la correspondencia sea realmente de Zabini, obviamente no insistirá en el tema, a pesar de que la curiosidad lo mata. Vienen a su mente nuevas ideas bastante perturbadoras, tal vez el rubio planea algo y se ha quedado en Hogwarts a pedido de su padre para vigilarlo. Imagina miles de posibilidades y en todas esta involucrado Lucius Malfoy, planeando matarlo o entregándolo a Voldemort. Puede ver la cara de Malfoy riéndose de él mientras recibe la maldición imperdonable de manos de Voldemort, hasta que la voz de Draco lo saca de sus siniestros pensamientos.

—¿Qué diablos tienes Potter? Estas en la luna... —Harry lo mira sin entender—, estoy hablándote desde hace cinco minutos.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Es muy descortés no prestar atención cuando alguien te habla, Potter —hace una pausa—, pero acabo de recordar que careces de buenos modales.

Con esa frase vuelve el sarcasmo de Malfoy, el cual parece recomponerse de su pequeño trance. Por su parte, Harry decide no pensar en Voldemort ni en Lucius, ya sólo tiene que pasar lo que queda del día con Draco y luego no tendrá que volver a hablarle por el resto de las vacaciones.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

  
**Capítulo 3**

El tiempo pasa regalándoles una tarde tranquila, en medio de cierta cordialidad matizada con ironías, burlas y sarcasmos. Draco ha fastidiado a Harry tanto como le ha sido posible; aunque el Gryffindor tampoco se ha quedado atrás, bromas pesadas, sobrenombres, recuerdos bochornosos, y promesas de aniquilarse en el próximo partido de quidditch. No terminan echándose maldiciones con la varita, con un ojo morado, labios partidos o narices sangrantes por puro milagro, algo que Draco ha catalogado como "un comportamiento civilizado", considerando que con Potter lo civilizado tiene un límite bastante corto.

El final de la tarde los encuentra enfrascados en conversaciones más interesantes y hasta han brotado algunas risas en común, nada demasiado cómodo pero tampoco como para salir huyendo. Harry ha revisado toda la habitación casi de arriba a abajo, a pesar de las protestas de Draco acerca de que no sabe mantener las narices alejadas de sus cosas. El moreno ha visto las fotos, comentado sobre los posters de las paredes, insiste en que la ventana de su habitación en Gryffindor es mucho mejor que las falsas que hay en Slytherin y "sobretodo" se ha cerciorado —sin que Malfoy se de cuenta o eso cree él— que no hayan objetos que puedan parecer de artes oscuras, no es que él conozca demasiado del tema, pero siempre es bueno estar alerta como le diría Ojo Loco.

Con la llegada de la noche bajan a la sala común, que los espera con el calor de su gran chimenea y sus grandes sofás de cuero negro. Todo luce menos verde que durante el día, consecuencia de las lámparas y velas que iluminan el lugar. Las paredes tienen decorados de la casa, dibujos de perros, serpientes y motivos un tanto abstractos; el escudo de Slytherin está tallado en lo alto de la chimenea, los habitantes de los cuadros parecen apreciar el silencio porque están dormidos en su mayoría. Draco se sienta cerca del fuego calentándose y Harry frente a él sin deja de observar cada detalle del lugar.

—Pero, si los telegramas no vuelan ni usan lechuzas, ¿cómo trasladan la correspondencia de esas cajas de metal a los muggles que tiene que recibirlas? —pregunta Draco intrigado.

—No son cajas, son buzones y hay muggles que trabajan repartiendo la correspondencia, se llaman carteros.

—En verdad te compadezco Potter, mira que tener que pasar el verano rodeado de muggles. Esa sí es una gran hazaña —comenta resoplando al pensar en tener que vivir cerca de los muggles.

—¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces en el verano?, ¿También hay grandes fiestas en tu casa?

—A veces; pero ya te dije que no estoy obligado a asistir aún —explica Draco—. Este verano salimos mucho más que el anterior.

—¿Con quienes?, ¿a donde van? – pregunta Harry con genuina curiosidad.

Draco lanza un pequeño suspiro que entrevé un dejo de fastidio, pero le contesta. Aunque no sabe por qué lo hace.

—Tengo amigos Potter —le dice aclarando algo que le parece obvio— y vamos a pasear, de compras, ya sabes... —hace una pausa—, ¿la Comadreja, la Sangre Sucia y tú nunca hacen nada además de jugar a los héroes todo el tiempo?

—No los llames así —responde Harry irritado, a lo que Draco hace un gesto con las manos como si se disculpase, a pesar de que realmente no lo hace.

Malfoy se mantiene en silencio, y Harry recuerda la pregunta ignorando los insultos a sus amigos. Desearía poder contestarle que si, que ellos van a comprar artículos interesantes y pasean por el mundo muggle, van al cine o a un parque de diversiones, pero en todos estos años siempre han estado tan concentrados en Voldemort, en permanecer vivos que nunca había pensado en eso. Las palabras de Draco lo han hecho sentir como si se estuviese perdiendo de mucho y un ligero hilo de envidia se cuela por sus venas.

—A veces paseamos —contesta Harry no queriendo quedarse atrás—, pero el Callejón Diagon puede resultar aburrido cuando lo conoces de arriba a abajo.

—El Callejón Diagon no es el único lugar al que pueden ir, ¿acaso no conoces otros lugares del mundo mágico en Inglaterra?

—En realidad no… —confiesa un poco avergonzado—, me imagino que tú sí conoces muchos lugares interesantes, debes haber viajado mucho con tus padres.

—Si. Casi toda Inglaterra, fui una vez a Estados Unidos; pero era muy niño y no recuerdo mucho.

—¿Y tus padres viajaron a un lugar que ya conoces? ¿Por eso no quisiste acompañarlos? — pregunta Harry con curiosidad, pensando que quizás puede obtener alguna información que confirme sus sospechas de que Malfoy sólo se ha quedado a vigilarlo, además sigue sin entender porqué rechazaría una oportunidad de seguir viajando y ser consentido por todos.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —responde cortante Draco, antes de cambiar de tema.

***

El castillo de Hogwarts mantiene sus pasillos y habitaciones en una agradable temperatura durante todo el año, sobretodo por las noches, cuando el invierno escocés amenaza con colarse por los rincones. Aun así, una de las cosas preferidas de Harry es permanecer cerca de la chimenea prendida en la sala común de Gryffindor, lo curioso es que ahora se encuentra disfrutando del calor que le provee la chimenea de las mazmorras y le resulta muy difícil la idea de abandonar esa calidez, al menos no piensa en ello hasta que su estomago empieza a rugir sonoramente.

—Me muero de hambre —comenta avergonzado.

—Ya me di cuenta Potter —responde Draco con una sonrisa burlona—. Creo que deberíamos bajar a cenar.

—Si... espera, ¿qué hora es?

—No lo sé —responde y voltea a ver el gran reloj que adorna una de las esquinas de la sala común—. Son más de las diez.

Se miran atónitos, han pasado toda la tarde conversando y el tiempo los ha sorprendido transcurriendo de una manera increíblemente rápida, haciendo que se pierdan la hora de la cena.

—¡Mierda! —dice Malfoy fastidiado—. A esta hora el Comedor ya está cerrado, el imbécil de Filch no hace excepciones ni por las vacaciones.

—Bien, entonces vamos a las cocinas —propone Harry—, podemos comer lo que queramos allí.

—¿Las cocinas? —Draco lo mira extrañado y Harry piensa que si le hubiese propuesto besar a Goyle o Crabbe, hubiera causado el mismo efecto.

—Sí Malfoy. ¿O tu infinita aristocracia no te permite ir a las cocinas por qué podrías ensuciarte los zapatos? —dice Harry usando su mejor tono sarcástico.

—No es eso idiota —contesta serio—, nunca he ido a las cocinas, no tengo idea de donde quedan.

—Vaya Malfoy, me sorprendes, pensé que conocías mejor el colegio —comenta mientras se pone de pie—. Si nos encontramos con Filch a ti no te dirá nada y podremos inventar algo —Draco lo mira aun no muy convencido—. Vamos, no pienso traerte comida hasta aquí. No soy tu elfo.

—Pero liberaste al mío, estas en deuda conmigo —le dice con una chispa de maldad en sus acerados ojos.

—Camina —ordena Harry ignorándolo y, sin poder creerlo, ve como Malfoy se pone de pie mientras se acomoda la túnica sobre sus ropas muggles.

Caminan en silencio tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de nadie, a pesar de que a esas horas los pasillos lucen completamente desiertos. El toque de queda para los alumnos de quinto año es a las nueve de la noche, así que van de prisa y con cautela. Luego de pasar por un largo corredor se topan con el cuadro de un frutero. Draco mira con cierta intriga como Harry le hace cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que, poco a poco, se convierte en una manija y ambos entran a las cocinas.

El lugar esta lleno de trastos, ollas y platos por todos lados, el olor de comida, dulces, panecillos y demás inunda cada uno de los rincones. Draco observa todo con un ligero gesto de desagrado, que se intensifica cuando un grupo de alborotados elfos se aglomeran alrededor de ellos tratando de satisfacer todos sus deseos. Harry sonríe y es amable, se sienta en una de las mesas y le indica a Draco que se siente. Pronto tienen servidos grandes vasos con zumo de calabaza, guisos de carne, pasteles de chocolate y todo lo que quisieran. Dobby nervioso no deja de preguntarle a Harry sobre su anterior amo al que desde que llegó a Hogwarts jamás había tenido que ver. El Gryffindor le da una rápida explicación para que el elfo se calme y deje de revolotear a su alrededor.

Luego de llenarse de comida, dulces y de guardarse algunos pastelitos en los bolsillos de la casaca, Harry abandona la cocina acompañado de Draco, caminan juntos hasta las escaleras donde se separan cada uno para su habitación.

  
_Martes 19 de Diciembre, 1995_

La mañana es fría y los alrededores de Hogwarts siguen llenos de nieve que no piensa marcharse y devolverle el verde a los jardines; el silencio del castillo es abrumador, como si toda la magia que habita en él se hubiese quedado dormida, en calma.

Draco despierta temprano, la rutina es simple, una ducha, vestirse y bajar a desayunar en un comedor casi vacío, ocupado por un mínimo grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que llenan el lugar de bullicio desde su mesa. El rubio los observa un momento, deben de ser de segundo ya que aún son pequeños, se ríen, bostezan, hablan llenos de vitalidad haciendo que Draco desayune de prisa para no seguir soportando el molesto ruido que esos niños generan.

Antes de terminar llega la correspondencia y Draco reconoce a la distancia al águila de los Malfoy, parecida a la suya pero más vieja e imponente, la cual se posa junto a su desayuno con tranquilidad mientras deja que le desate el pergamino que trae en su pata. El rubio le acaricia la cabeza un momento y luego vuelve su atención al pergamino cerrado con el sello de la familia. Termina de beber el zumo y sale del comedor alejándose de las miradas y del bullicio de los niños que rebota en las paredes de piedra. Con calma camina por los corredores hasta el patio, donde, acomodando su bufanda verde y plata se sienta bajo los arcos, para abrir la carta de sus padres ansioso por leer como están y sintiendo algo de nostalgia por recordar que será la primera Navidad que no pasarán juntos.

***

Harry despierta tarde, y se queda en la cama remoloneando en silencio, es algo que nunca puede hacer durante las clases cuando tiene que compartir la habitación con cuatro chicos más. El poder dar vueltas en la cama disfrutando del calor de las mantas mientras la luz del día se cuela por la ventana, se tapa la cara con la almohada intentando dormir un poco más, pero 10 minutos después la barriga le empieza a rugir y ya no soporta más continuar tumbado. Se levanta y después de una larga ducha se viste con sus cómodas ropas muggles bajando con el cabello mojado que luce ligeramente más ordenado de lo normal.

Desayuna en el comedor que parece más grande debido a que no hay nadie en él. Tan concentrado está en su pan de dulce que no nota cuando una lechuza regordeta se posa en su mesa hasta que el ave le pica suavemente la mano llamando su atención. Harry sonríe, le da un trozo de pan y abre el pergamino reconociendo de inmediato la redonda y juvenil letra de Hermione.

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo va todo? Lamento como sucedieron las cosas, han sido días difíciles pero intenta no andar malhumorado por todo el colegio._

_He descubierto que esquiar es bastante divertido, lo estoy pasando bien con mis padres aunque los extraño mucho a todos ustedes._

_No te metas en líos. Puedes aprovechar para ponerte al día en los deberes pendientes._

_Me mantendré en contacto, nos vemos al reinicio de las clases._

_Besos_

_Hermione. _

Harry sonríe al terminar de leer, es agradable tener noticias de su amiga, al menos la correspondencia que ella envié a Hogwarts no representa tanto problema como la proveniente de Grimmauld Place donde todo puede levantar sospechas, mientras sea cauteloso con lo que escribe no debe de haber ningún sobresalto. Saca una pluma de su casaca y escribe en un pequeño pergamino, son pocas líneas, le cuenta que está bien, un poco aburrido y que intentará hacer los deberes pendientes. Poco después la lechuza sale del comedor con rumbo al paradero de Hermione.

Da un par de vueltas por los pasillos y de pronto la idea de visitar a Dumbledore comienza a asaltarlo, quizás ahora sea buen momento para hablar y que el Director le aclare varias cosas sobre todo lo que ha venido sucediendo. Camina decidido en dirección de las escaleras que llevan a la oficina, pero antes de decir la contraseña, la profesora McGonagall lo intercepta diciéndole, en un susurro, como si temiese que las paredes del castillo la oyesen, que Dumbledore está atendiendo asuntos de La Orden y que ella misma está de salida en ese momento.

—Trata de descansar Potter, distráete un poco —le dice mientras camina apresurada seguida por Harry—. No puedo explicarte nada por ahora, pero estás seguro en el castillo —se detiene y lo mira por un segundo—. Deberías tomar estos días como lo que son, vacaciones.

—Pero Profesora… quizás podría ayudar con algo, yo… —insiste Harry.

—No Potter, tú intenta no meterte en problemas. El Director Dumbledore, el Profesor Snape y yo estaremos ausentándonos por lapsos de tiempo de Hogwarts, así que espero que puedas comportarte y no tengamos que estar vigilándote.

McGonagall abre la puerta de su oficina y entra, Harry la observa desde afuera mientras ella camina hacia la chimenea.

—Al menos, podría decirle a Canuto que estoy bien… —pide sintiéndose un niño pequeño sin saber el porqué.

La vieja profesora lo mira con un gesto compasivo, piensa que el pobre chico lleva demasiado sobre sus hombros a tan corta edad, pero es algo que no puede cambiar. Confirma que llevará su mensaje y luego desaparece por la chimenea.

***

Aburrido y frustrado por su fallido intento de hablar con Dumbledore, Harry camina por el castillo sin rumbo. Antes de su encuentro con McGonagall había pensado en escribirle a Ron pero ahora se le han ido por completo las ganas. Ni siquiera Hagrid está en el castillo como para poder visitarlo y conversar un poco. Cruza el patio del colegio con calma, sin prestar demasiada atención a nada excepto a sus pensamientos, pero una cabeza rubia que se esconde tras los arcos llama su atención. Lo observa un momento con el rabillo del ojo y de pronto tiene esa pésima idea de acercarse, después de todo, los días anteriores no fueron tan malos.

—Hola Malfoy —saluda con calma—. ¿Qué haces?

—Potter —responde el rubio sin levantar la mirada.

Harry lo mira sin saber que decir, lo que le resulta extraño porque el día anterior se sintió más cómodo de lo que imaginó en compañía del Slytherin y ahora es incapaz de iniciar una conversación. Se sienta a su lado y el rubio no parece inmutarse por eso, tiene un pergamino en la mano y Harry llega a ver el sello roto, no es difícil imaginar de quien es la correspondencia.

—¿Carta de tus padres? —pregunta tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado

—No es nada que te importe —le contesta con voz áspera – ¿por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

—Sólo intentaba conversar un poco. Por lo visto olvide por un momento que eres un completo imbécil —sentencia Harry levantándose.

—El imbécil eres tú —dice Draco elevando la voz—, no sé que te hizo pensar que me interesaría conversar contigo.

—¡Púdrete Malfoy! —grita Harry alejándose a grandes zancadas.

Draco lo ve alejarse con la mirada llena de furia. Esta vez Potter no había hecho nada para provocarlo, pero él no está de humor para soportar a nadie, menos la complacencia del impertinente Gryffindor. _ ¿Acaso ahora creé que somos amigos? Igualado mestizo_. Piensa mientras siente su ira crecer. Está enojado y necesita desquitarse con alguien y Potter es la mejor opción, tal vez cuando se vuelvan a cruzar por los pasillos lo provoque lo suficiente como para terminar a golpes. Sería una buena terapia, poco elegante eso si, pero efectiva. Respirando hondo mira nuevamente el pergamino de sus padres, tan solo han pasado dos días y ya se siente demasiado solo dentro de la inmensidad de Hogwarts, es una sensación con la que no está familiarizado. Cierra los ojos pensado en ellos, en su gran mansión, cualquier otro lugar sería mejor ahora que el colegio que pesa como una prisión para Draco. Mientras los recuerdos invaden su mente.

_Es el año de los TIMOS y del Asesoramiento Vocacional, Draco está entusiasmado con todo eso. Ha pensado en la carrera de Sanador, las pociones se le dan bien y le gustan; defensa contra las artes oscuras y los encantamientos tampoco serían un problema. Ser un Sanador le aseguraría bastante prestigio y San Mungo estaría honrado de tener a un Malfoy entre sus colaboradores. Hay una escuela de sanadores en Francia que su padre le ha sugerido, la mejor y más cara de toda Europa la cual obviamente le garantizaría una exitosa vida profesional._

_Por otro lado, con la fortuna que heredará Draco, no ha descartado una carrera en los negocios. Le agrada el poder y el respeto que su padre inspira a los miembros del Ministerio de Magia, aunque a él no le interesa mucho trabajar ahí. La Cooperación Mágica Internacional es una rama interesante, es la profesión perfecta para un hombre de mundo, con exquisitos modales y relaciones. Lucius dice que la escuela ideal para los negocios está en Alemania. Ambos han charlado por horas sobre el futuro de Draco, a pesar de que aun le faltan dos años para terminar Hogwarts. El heredero de los Malfoy no puede esconder demasiado su entusiasmo, han pedido folletos a las escuelas y su padre le ha prometido llevarlo en las vacaciones de invierno a conocerlas._

_Cuando la lechuza llega con los folletos, Draco baja corriendo las escaleras de Malfoy Manor para enseñárselas a su padre, que a esa hora siempre está en su despacho. Draco está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando las voces que provienen de dentro lo detienen. Se oyen acaloradas, colándose por las paredes del despacho. Sus padres discuten poco, o al menos nunca dejan que él se entere si lo hacen. En la intimidad de la elegante mansión son una familia bastante cariñosa, aunque de la puerta para afuera todos crean que son la frialdad personalizada._

_Es por eso que la elevada voz de su padre le genera un escalofrió y hace que se quede quieto, escuchando detrás de la puerta._

_—Tenemos que seguir manteniendo la discreción. El idiota de Fudge cree que todo es un invento de Dumbledore y de Potter, eso nos da tiempo para seguir con los planes del Señor Tenebroso sin levantar sospechas._

_—Pero… en algún momento todo saldrá a la luz, Lucius —replica su esposa—, y definitivamente no quiero poner a Draco en peligro._

_—Estará bien en el colegio, irónicamente es uno de los lugares más seguros. Además, hablare con él para que este alerta, quizás pueda sernos de ayuda y…_

_—¡NO! —casi grita Narcisa— No vas a involucrar a mi hijo en esto._

_—Draco necesita estar al tanto de lo que pasa, dentro de poco el Señor Tenebroso preguntará por él y quiero que de una buena imagen._

_—¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO LUCIUS! —grita la rubia mujer conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración—, no quiero que lo enfrentes a situaciones tan peligrosas._

_—No habrá peligro —insiste Malfoy—, el Señor Tenebroso tiene todo planeado, ganaremos la guerra esta vez Narcissa. Él se deshará de los mestizos y sangre sucias y nosotros tendremos un lugar envidiable en las filas del nuevo reinado con más poder del que jamás imaginaste. Además, Draco hace algún tiempo que dejo de ser un niño._

_—Eso dijiste hace 14 años y no creo tener que recordarte como resultaron las cosas —sentencia su esposa—. Casi te llevan a Azkaban y ya tengo suficiente con tener una hermana encerrada, como para vivir sabiendo que mi único hijo podría terminar pudriéndose en la cárcel si las cosas no salen como esperas._

_—¿Dudas del poder del Señor Tenebroso? —pregunta Lucius incrédulo._

_—Sabes perfectamente bien que estoy a favor de mantener la pureza de la sangre, pero prefiero guardarme las opiniones con respecto a esta guerra —hace una larga pausa—. Lo venció un bebé Lucius, él mismo que ahora tiene la edad de nuestro hijo, yo no pondría mis manos al fuego por la victoria._

_Lucius la mira y camina por el despacho con la mirada seria y acariciando la cabeza de su bastón._

_—Espero que al menos tengas la prudencia de no dar tus "opiniones" en público; de lo contrario nos pondrías a todos en gran peligro —Narcissa lo mira recomponiéndose y recuperando la calma._

_—Al menos deja que termine la escuela, es demasiado joven Lucius, tiene aun mucho por aprender, luego él decidirá —pasa saliva intentando relajarse—, y conociendo su devoción por ti, seguirá tu ejemplo, así que estarás orgulloso de tu hijo… es lo único que pido._

_El silencio se vuelve largo entre ellos y Lucius termina asintiendo con la cabeza, su esposa respira aliviada y Draco, que ha escuchado todo detrás de la puerta tiene que mantenerse quieto para que los nervios no lo traicionen. Los latidos de su corazón golpean tan de prisa que puede escucharlos rebotando en sus oídos, temeroso se acerca a la puerta, no sabe si tocar o entrar, pero es su padre quien abre la puerta antes de que él se decida._

_—¡Draco! —dice asombrado su padre— ¿me buscabas?_

_El rostro de Lucius es sereno, como si la conversación anterior con su esposa no hubiese existido. Draco se toma un segundo y luego adopta su elegante serenidad._

_—Llegaron los folletos de las escuelas padre, quería enseñártelos._

_—Bien —contesta con una sonrisa—, qué te parece si los revisamos después de la cena._

_Draco sonríe asintiendo y luego su padre camina en dirección a la escalera, una vez fuera de su vista, voltea a ver a su madre que luce preocupada dentro del despacho._

_—¿Pasa algo malo mamá? —pregunta pensado que tal vez le cuente algo de lo que ha escuchado._

_—Nada cariño —responde ella sonriendo—, alístate para la cena, iré a ordenarle a los elfos que sirvan en 20 minutos._

_Camina hacia él y le besa la frente cariñosamente para luego seguir el camino por donde desapareció Lucius momentos atrás. Draco se queda un momento solo, pensando en lo que ha oído, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado si su padre supiese el alivio que tiene al saber que no tendrá que enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso todavía. Es algo que nunca imagino que tendría que hacer y que ha descubierto lo aterroriza más de lo que esperaba. _

***

Las horas pasan lento para Harry, jugar al ajedrez mágico no es divertido cuando lo haces contra ti mismo. Le ha escrito a Ron contándole que está bien y obviando el detalle de que Malfoy también se encuentra en el colegio, seguramente el pelirrojo explotaría en maldiciones y no tiene ganas de recibir una respuesta de un Ron histérico. Ha ordenado su baúl y hasta ha seleccionado los deberes que tiene pendientes, aún no ha pensado en hacerlos pero el aburrimiento seguramente terminará traicionándolo y llevándolo a la biblioteca.

El sollozo de uno de los niños de primero se hace intenso conforme dobla el pasillo y entonces lo ve y entiende el porqué. Ahí está Malfoy luciendo su reluciente insignia de prefecto mientras reprende amenazante a un pequeño de Gryffindor que lleva las manos y el rostro sucio.

—Déjalo en paz Malfoy —grita acercándose.

—No te metas en esto Potter, o en vez de quitarle 20 puntos a tu casa, serán 50.

—Es solo un niño y estamos de vacaciones así que tus labores de prefecto no son requeridas.

—Si un idiota de Gryffindor está molestando a las mandrágoras en el invernadero es mi deber intervenir —sentencia Malfoy con aire de superioridad.

El niño los mira a ambos asustado. Todos los de su año le tienen miedo al Slytherin y saben que les quita puntos incluso cuando no han hecho nada, pero la presencia de Potter tampoco le agrada. En los días de clase es usual el comentario de la misma frase en los pasillos "Potter esta loco y puede volverse peligroso"

—Vamos Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo eres defensor de la naturaleza?... él solo estaba jugando —insiste—, déjalo ir.

—¡NO! —tajante—, lo llevare con Filch para que lo reporte a algún profesor.

—Eres un bastardo Malfoy —dice poniéndose frente a él de forma amenazante—. Sabes que lo castigarán en vacaciones por una tontería —insiste desafiante—, déjalo ir.

—¿Por qué tú lo dices, San Potter?

Ambos se miran fijamente, la pequeña diferencia de tamaños se vuelve imperceptible porque Harry se estira para parecer más alto y amenazante. Permanecen así varios segundos, los mismos que el niño aprovecha para retroceder sigilosamente y salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

—Malfoy —dice Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Dime, Potter —escupe las palabras en respuesta.

—El niño se fue —explica relajando su postura mientras Draco voltea a ver los corredores desolados.

—Maldición Potter, ahora tendré que esperarlo en el comedor.

—¿Por qué no lo olvidas? —comenta en tono cansado—. Que estés aburrido no quiere decir que vayas torturando a todos a tu paso.

—Yo no… solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

—Como digas —contesta Harry condescendiente—, yo sí estoy aburrido, nunca pensé que Hogwarts me hartase tanto.

Se instala entre ellos un profundo silencio que los acompaña mientras caminan juntos sin rumbo. A medio camino Harry propone otra carrera de escobas, pero la idea no prospera gracias a los copos de nieve que no dejan de caer del cielo. Hace Frío. Observan el panorama, Harry se cierra la casaca hundiendo el cuello sobre los hombros, y el rubio lo mira dándose cuenta de un detalle al cual no le dio importancia en la mañana.

—Dejaste tu bufanda en la sala común —dice tranquilo, como si la pelea anterior no hubiese existido.

—Ah, con razón no podía encontrarla en mi habitación —responde y las palabras forman figuras en el aire debido al frío.

—Te la traeré a la hora de la cena —sugiere Draco.

—Bien… —lo mira con el rabillo del ojo—, aunque también podría acompañarte a las mazmorras y recogerla… —Draco lo mira con suspicacia—, digo, por si no nos encontramos en la cena.

El rubio le hace un gesto aprobatorio y nuevamente emprenden el silencioso camino, esta vez rumbo a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

  
**Capítulo 4**

Harry juega con su bufanda Gryffindor distraídamente sentado en la cama de Zabini, hacía ya más de una hora desde que entraron a las mazmorras y ahora él y Draco se encuentran nuevamente compartiendo banales charlas.

—Entonces Malfoy, ¿no vas a decirme el verdadero motivo por el qué te quedaste en Hogwarts?

—Ya te lo dije, mis padres viajaron y no quise acompañarlos.

—Pues no te creo —confirma Harry.

—Eso Potter, me tiene sin cuidado —le dice mientras se acomoda unos mechones de su platinado cabello.

—No puedo entender por qué habrías elegido quedarte si ningún otro Slytherin se ha quedado en el colegio —insiste Harry ignorando el comentario del rubio—, yo no quiero estar aquí, no sé por qué tú sí.

—¿Y qué supones? —pregunta Draco divertido estirándose sobre su cama.

—Que estas espiándome o planeas envenenarme, algo así.

—Realmente eres idiota, Potter —contesta riéndose con sarcasmo—, no sé para que diablos te espiaría, porque nada de lo que haces me interesa —inclinando la cabeza agrega con una torva sonrisa—. Si quisiera envenenarte, ya lo habría hecho.

—Quizás a ti no te interese, pero seguramente a los "amigos" de tu padre sí.

—Deja a mi padre fuera de esto —le dice en tono firme—, ¿siempre fuiste así de egocéntrico o te has perfeccionado con los años?

—No me hagas reír —con una sonrisa sarcástica—, no existe nadie en todo Hogwarts con más ego que tu, Malfoy.

—No soy yo quien imagina que todos quieren matarlo. ¿Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor sólo porque eres _el niño que vivió_? ¡Eres patético Potter! —Harry abre la boca para protestar pero Draco es más rápido que él—. Ya te lo dije, si planease desaparecerte te habría vendido a los mortífagos a penas descubrí que estabas solo en el colegio, así que deja la paranoia.

Draco se dirige al baño dando por terminada la conversación antes de que Harry conteste y terminen peleando nuevamente. El sonido del agua cayendo le deja claro a Harry que repentinamente Malfoy decidió darse una ducha, momento perfecto para continuar con su inspección a la curiosa habitación Slytherin.

En el escritorio hay varios pergaminos, los revisa con disimulo intentando no mover nada de su sitio. Trabajos de Herbología, Pociones y Transformaciones a medio terminar con la refinada letra de Malfoy. Los ignora, no le interesa saber nada de trabajos porque le recuerdan que tiene varios pendientes de ser terminados. Hay algo sobre un libro que llama su atención, es la carta que Draco estuvo leyendo el día anterior y que había despertado su interés. Agudiza su oído para constatar que la ducha continua abierta, entonces la coge para leerla presuroso terminando con un gesto de marcada decepción, en efecto, la correspondencia es de Zabini y no dice nada de interés… _¿acaso pensabas encontrar carta de Voldemort? _ piensa Harry sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, quizás Malfoy tiene razón y está volviéndose completamente paranoico.

Levanta la cara y entonces la ve. Había pasado desapercibida en su inspección anterior, pero ahí está, apoyada sobre la repisa del escritorio una foto que llama poderosamente su atención. La toma en sus manos incapaz de dejar de observarla, cada detalle le parece fascinante aunque jamás lo admitiría. Sigue el movimiento de la foto como si tratase de memorizar cada detalle de ese Draco descalzo, usando jeans y camiseta negra, sentado sobre su baúl, varita en mano y sosteniendo una libreta. El rubio cabello más largo de lo normal sujeto en una desordenada coleta. El único movimiento que muestra la foto es de demasiada calma, en un momento Draco tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte dejando percibir una expresión enigmática, serio, pensativo, relajado; un gesto que Harry jamás ha visto en él desde que lo conoce. Poco después baja un poco el rostro y un mechón de cabello rubio cae sobre su mejilla, su mano izquierda cruza su pecho para retirarlo y es entonces cuando Harry ve el detalle casi imperceptible, escapándose de la manga de la camiseta la pequeña cola de algo que parece ser una serpiente delicadamente dibujada en el brazo del rubio.

—¿Hurgando entre mis cosas nuevamente?

La voz de Draco provoca que Harry se sobresalte y una pizca de color cubre sus mejillas al ver al rubio acercarse con el cabello mojado mientras se termina de acomodar el polo de manga corta que lleva puesto. Un gesto de divertida incertidumbre se forma en el pálido rostro del Slytherin al sentir los verdes ojos de Harry clavados en él como si lo estuviese estudiando profundamente.

—¿Qué te pasa Potter, por qué me vez así?

Harry no contesta, se limita a levantar sigilosamente su mano y en un movimiento torpe y rápido a la vez levanta un poco la manga de Draco en busca del tatuaje que muestra la fotografía. Draco da un respingo retrocediendo ligeramente mirando incrédulo a Harry.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Potter?

—Yo… quería… vi, en la foto —balbucea Harry abochornado—, quería ver…

—¿Qué? —quitándole la foto de las manos— ¿Querías ver si es la marca tenebrosa? —dijo recogiendo la manga del polo y mostrándole su antebrazo—, lamento decepcionarte pero es sólo un tatuaje.

—Lo siento —menciona Harry sintiéndose completamente estúpido al ver que la supuesta serpiente es en realidad un fino dragón que forma delicadamente la letra "D" con las curvas de su cola.

—Pensé que eras experto en mortífagos —ironiza Draco—, deberías saber que la marca la llevan en la muñeca.

—¿Dónde te hiciste eso? —pregunta Harry obviando el último comentario del rubio.

—En el Callejón Knockturn —responde más calmado sentándose en su cama.

—¿Y te dolió mucho?

—¿Dolerme? —pensándolo— claro que no duele, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

—Los muggles se hacen tatuajes usando agujas y siempre escuche que era doloroso y salía mucha sangre.

—Los muggles no tienen idea de nada de lo que hacen —Draco dice la frase con una clara expresión de desprecio—. Para tener uno, eliges el motivo que quieres y luego lo dibujan con una pluma especial que hace que se quede grabado —termina de explicar mientras observa al dragón sobre su piel y sonríe—. ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta sorprende a Harry que vuelve a sentir como sus mejillas se llenan de color y trata de disimular, no tiene intención de que Malfoy note que lo pone nervioso y se burle eternamente por eso.

—Es… interesante —contesta aparentemente calmado—, supongo que es por tu nombre.

—Si, son criaturas elegantes por eso mi padre escogió ese nombre para mí.

—Pensé que era por la tradición de tu familia —menciona pensativo Harry mientras Draco lo mira sorprendido—, por eso de que todos tienen nombres de estrellas.

—Son constelaciones Potter —corrige Draco—. ¿Cómo es qué sabes de eso?

—Lo escuche hace tiempo… en los pasillos, unos chicos de Slytherin lo comentaban —miente Harry, recordando que fue Sirius quien le contó acerca de la tradición de los nombres en la Familia Black—, a ustedes las serpientes sólo les interesa hablar de ustedes mismos.

—Lo que escuchaste con tus entrometidos oídos es verdad, pero fue mi padre él que eligió un nombre que además de seguir la tradición le gustase.

La nueva mención a Lucius Malfoy termina por incomodar a Harry del todo. Ya trató de evadir el tema poco antes cuando mencionaron a los mortífagos y está seguro de que Draco volverá a mencionar a su padre y no cree poder quedarse callado. En silencio y totalmente controlado coge nuevamente su bufanda y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Bien, creo que mejor me voy… nos veremos en el comedor en un rato… supongo, porque servirán el almuerzo… o en la cena —se esfuerza por sonar cordial a pesar de que ha sonado más bien torpe.

—No creo que vaya —explica el rubio—, esos chiquillos de Ravenclaw me desesperan con sus constantes grititos.

—Si, son algo molestos —confirma el Gryffindor sin poder evitar sonreír—, pero son sólo unos niños.

—Niños que me molestan —insiste el rubio—, así que le ordene a los elfos que me traigan la comida a la sala común, al menos por hoy.

—Pero… eso está prohibido.

—Me sorprende lo iluso que eres Potter —con una cínica sonrisa—, fui a las cocinas y le dije a, ¿cómo se llamaba?… ¿Dody?

—Dobby —interrumpe Harry—, deberías saber su nombre, era tu elfo.

—Como si me interesase por como se llaman los elfos —añade con sinceridad—, bueno, le dije a Dobby que podría tener problemas con Umbridge si no "colaboraba" con mi petición.

—Malfoy, eres…

—Vamos Potter no seas aburrido. No le hice nada. Lo asuste un poco y ahora puedo cenar sin tener que soportar chillidos infantiles —Harry continúa mirándolo fijamente—, si quieres puedes quedarte y acompañarme, así compruebas que no le hice nada a tu _amigo_.

Harry lo piensa un momento y luego decide quedarse. Es mejor comprobar por si mismo que todo está en orden con los elfos. Siente por un momento que las ideas de Hermione se apoderan de él, sobretodo al imaginar los recursos que Malfoy habría podido usar para intimidar a Dobby.

***

Hace ya más de media hora que Draco está escribiendo un largo pergamino sentado en su escritorio, mientras que Harry está bastante aburrido y el silencio de la habitación empieza a desesperarlo. En el fondo la compañía de Malfoy es la mejor, o quizás la única opción que tiene para no morir de aburrimiento, considerando que no hay nadie más en todo el castillo con quien poder hablar. Lo rescatable es que el Slytherin no se está comportando tan insoportable como de costumbre, lo irónico del asunto es que desde que ha regresado a Hogwarts de una u otra forma, están pasando casi todo el tiempo juntos y eso es más de lo que podría haber imaginado incluso en sus peores pesadillas.

Claro que si Malfoy dejase de escribir como un poseso y al menos le brindase un poco de plática se sentiría más a gusto. Sin embargo eso no sucede y Harry está pensando en que hacer para llamar la atención del rubio y ver si deja de una vez ese pergamino.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta finalmente Harry ojeando la revista de Quidditch que está sobre la cama de Malfoy.

—¿Acaso no lo ves?. Termino mi trabajo de Pociones. ¿Tú ya terminaste el tuyo?

—Eh… no —responde recordando que Snape les dejo tarea para las vacaciones, pero aún tiene muchos días por delante y no piensa perder su primera semana de descanso pensando en hierbas y sus utilidades.

—Ya entiendo por que Snape se burla de ti todo el tiempo. Eres una nulidad en pociones y ni siquiera intentas terminar los treinta centímetros de pergamino que dejo de tarea —le recrimina Draco sin despegar la mirada de su pluma.

—Lo haré luego.

—Si tú lo dices, es tú problema cuando haces tus deberes. Yo prefiero terminar y no preocuparme por esto el resto de las vacaciones, y si no te importa aún me falta un poco, así que cállate o vete —sentencia volviendo su atención a la tarea.

Harry bufa y regresa a sumergirse en la revista y ciertamente no entiende por que no se va. Dobby, se dice. Sí, se queda para asegurarse de que todo este bien, aunque para eso podría ir a las cocinas y comprobarlo, pero no lo hace. Piensa en los motivos que lo hacen permanecer en las mazmorras y la idea de volver a la soledad de su torre lo fastidia sobremanera. Al menos en Slytherin puede pelear con Malfoy y no tiene que escuchar a su mente cavilando por horas que se tornan eternas, sobre lo que están haciendo los miembros de La Orden o en que hará Voldemort en los siguientes meses.

Termina de ojear la revista y empieza a rodar su varita entre sus dedos completamente aburrido. El tiempo pasa y no se da cuenta en que momento empieza a hacer levitar una de las plumas de Draco, que estaba colocada sobre la repisa junto con los demás artículos de estudio del rubio. Draco voltea hacia él y clava sus ojos grises en los suyos haciendo que pierda la concentración y la pluma caiga al piso.

—Listo, no tengo más deberes por el resto de los días libres —explica con una sonrisa—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El moreno lo observa por algunos segundos sin saber que decir, de pronto vuelve a tener esa opresión extraña en el estomago cuando Draco lo mira y el palpitar de su corazón se acelera. Es una sensación que Harry todavía no entiende y que más bien comienza a asustarlo demasiado.

—Potter, te estoy hablando… ¿quieres hacer algo?

—Eh… no sé, ¿se te ocurre algo? —responde Harry intentando sonar casual—, es que en realidad, no tengo ganas de nada en especial.

Draco lo mira por un momento para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a un pequeño baúl en un rincón de la habitación, comienza a sacar pequeñas botellas de él y un caldero que a simple vista parece nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —pregunta intrigado Harry sin moverse de su lugar.

—Voy a practicar algunas pociones, seguramente tendremos que preparar las más complicadas para los TIMO's y aún no me salen todas bien.

—¡Ah! —dice Harry con resignación—, bueno... si eso quieres hacer —Draco lo mira intentando entenderlo—. Es que pensé que tal vez podríamos salir y caminar un poco, casi no he salido del castillo.

—No sabía que eras claustrofóbico —dice con burla el rubio—. Te pregunte que quieres hacer y me dijiste que nada. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso pasarme todos los días tumbado mirando el techo.

—Estamos de vacaciones, se supone que descansemos, no que hagamos pociones, no pensé que podrías ser tan... —_aburrido_ pensó Harry, pero eso era mentira se estaba divirtiendo de cierta manera incomprensible con Malfoy, cosa que no pensaba admitir jamás—, olvídalo.

Draco levanta una ceja y luego le regala ese gesto que aún Harry no descifra bien si es una sonrisa o una burla, luego pone todos sus ingredientes en el escritorio y los examina detenidamente.

—¿Cómo es que tienes todo eso? —pregunta Harry acercándose.

—Son míos los traje de casa, supuse que iba a tener que practicar por mi cuenta.

—¿Practicas pociones en tu casa? —le interroga con un dejo de incredulidad. Es obvio que hay muchas cosas que desconoce de Malfoy y Harry se pregunta por un segundo cuántos secretos más se esconden tras sus acerados ojos.

—Sí, en el laboratorio que tiene mi padre. No te imaginas la cantidad de sustancias e ingredientes que podrías encontrar, además tiene unos libros muy interesantes.

Nuevamente su padre, Harry hace una mueca de fastidio al escucharlo e imagina la clase de libros que Lucius podría tener en casa, pero para mala suerte del moreno el gesto no pasa desapercibido a Draco.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta en tono seco.

—No, sólo pensaba... ¿y qué más tiene tu padre en casa que pueda ser interesante?

—Miles de cosas. Ya sabes, reliquias familiares y libros antiguos entre otras cosas.

—Y muchos serán objetos de artes oscuras, ¿verdad?

—¿Te interesan repetidamente las artes oscuras, Potter?

—No —contesta Harry temiendo el matiz que iba a tomar la conversación—, intento averiguar que cosas esconde Lucius Malfoy en su mansión.

—Claro, seguramente piensas que mi padre tiene un arsenal de objetos de tortura y tal vez hasta creas que Quien-tu-sabes está escondido en mi sótano. ¡Eres patético!

—Malfoy, ambos sabemos que clase de persona es tu padre.

—Mira, hace un momento casi me acusas de ser un mortífago sólo por que descubriste que tengo un tatuaje que nada tiene que ver con Quien-tu-sabes —haciendo una pausa—. Y ahora acusas a mi padre de tener objetos de dudosa procedencia en su poder, estás loco.

Harry se acerca dispuesto a contestarle y dejar en claro su opinión respecto a la reputación de Lucius Malfoy, pero antes siquiera de que abra la boca un estruendoso ruido llega desde lejos. Ambos se miran y luego otro ruido claramente de vajilla rota indica que el estrépito viene de la sala común.

—¡Estúpidos elfos, voy a matarlos!

Draco empuja a Harry mientras pasa visiblemente furioso ante el aparente destrozo que hayan podido causar los elfos en la planta baja. Harry lo sigue pensando en evitar que Malfoy mate a los elfos con su varita. Ambos bajan casi corriendo las escaleras, pero al llegar a la planta baja sólo encuentran a un asustado elfo que, luego de terminar de colocar pulcramente las fuentes de comida sobre la mesa redonda de la sala, les explica entre una docena de disculpas que Dobby tropezó contra una mesa y tiró la comida al intentar aparecerla, por lo nervioso que estaba de tener que ir a las mazmorras. Luego desaparece disculpándose nuevamente por el estropicio que causó.

Draco suspira intentando calmar sus alterados nervios gracias al Gryffindor y sus ineptos amigos elfos. El olor de la comida abre su apetito y se sienta a comer tranquilamente, ante la mirada de Harry que no se ha movido de su lugar.

—¿No piensas sentarte a comer, o es que necesitas una invitación Potter? —pregunta Draco sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Pensaba bajar a comer al comedor.

—Como quieras —le dice con dejo seco—. Anda y soporta a los chiquillos ruidosos.

Malfoy vuelve la atención a su plato mirando con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de Potter que camina a paso lento y finalmente termina por sentarse frente a él. Empezando a comer un poco de puré de papas. Malfoy sonríe levemente.

***

El resto del día se proyecta tan bizarro como todo lo que está sucediendo alrededor de Harry desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Las cosas entre él y su consagrado enemigo fluyen de una manera casi escalofriante por la comodidad que la compañía de Malfoy le provee, llevándolo a pensar si ese Malfoy que conversa y hasta sonríe en ciertas ocasiones se comportará así cuando está rodeado de sus guardaespaldas de Slytherin. Caminan un poco por los jardines en medio de la nieve, hasta que el frío empieza a calar fuerte y vuelven a las mazmorras. Harry se pregunta una y mil veces el motivo por el que no regresa a la torre de Gryffindor, pero sigue sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada mientras disfruta de la calidez de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco cierra cuidadosamente el libro que tiene entre las manos y observa a Harry sentado, o más bien, tumbado en el sofá frente a él, dormitando en medio de la apacible tranquilidad de la noche. Las facciones delicadas de su rostro que empiezan a perfilar a uno más adulto, el rebelde cabello negro desordenándose en todas las direcciones, su piel clara, no tanto como la suya pero de un agradable tono que deja notar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Seguramente suaves piensa, maldiciéndose al segundo siguiente por tener ese tipo de ideas. Repentinamente el calmado sueño de Harry se torna agitado, logrando que el joven se mueva en sueños y se queje constantemente. Draco un tanto asustado se acerca sin tocarlo, notando como la zona de la frente que lleva la cicatriz empieza a enrojecer ligeramente.

—Potter —dice zarandeándolo sin mucha fuerza—, hey Potter, despierta.

Harry despierta violentamente parpadea varias veces hasta reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra. Siente su rostro encenderse al ver que Malfoy lo observa demasiado cerca y con cierta expresión de preocupación, lleva su mano a la cicatriz rozándola con sus dedos. No le duele intensamente, pero tiene un escozor que resulta muy fastidioso.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta en un intento por romper el incomodo momento—. Debí quedarme dormido.

—Cerca de las once —contesta el rubio mirando el elegante reloj que decora una de las paredes.

—¡Mierda! —dice Harry mientras se incorpora bruscamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—El toque de queda. Si Filch me ve en los pasillos me hará la vida imposible el resto de las vacaciones —contesta mientras se acomoda las agujetas de las zapatillas—. Tendría que haber traído el mapa —dice para si mismo.

—¿Qué mapa? —pregunta con curiosidad Draco.

—Nada, olvídalo y mejor piensa en como distraer a la Sra. Norris.

—No seas absurdo Potter, son vacaciones. A nadie le importa que estés fuera de hora en los pasillos.

—Puedo asegurarte que a Filch si le interesa cuando se trata de mi. No deja de perseguirme por ordenes de tu adorada profesora Umbridge y su estúpida brigada —Draco sonríe con cinismo al recordar que en efecto uno de los objetivos de la brigada es seguir los pasos del moreno—. Deja de burlarte —dice con un gesto serio—, es todo tu culpa, ¿por qué dejaste que me durmiese?

—No me di cuenta, me entretuve leyendo —se defiende el rubio para luego acercarse a Harry—. Deja de alterarte y duerme aquí— sugiere con naturalidad.

—¿Qué?

—Que duermas acá, aunque literalmente ya lo estabas haciendo hasta que te desperté.

—¿Estas loco, Malfoy?

—La cama de Zabini está vacía y no hay nadie en todo Slytherin, no veo el problema.

—No pienso dormir en la cama de un Slytherin.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Y tienes problemas en dormir en la cama de una Ravenclaw, Potter? —la pregunta va llena de insinuaciones sórdidas en referencia a Cho que Harry entiende completamente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo – responde en tono seco y cortante.

—Bien, entonces vete a tu torre y déjame en paz. Si cambias de opinión ya conoces el camino.

Draco se da media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, mientras Harry empieza a caminar por los corredores que llevan fuera de Slytherin deteniéndose a medio camino. Odia la posibilidad de darle la razón a Malfoy, pero sin el mapa y con el largo recorrido hasta su torre es casi seguro que terminará tropezando con la estúpida gata. Ante eso, la idea de Malfoy deja de parecerle tan descabellada como al principio.

Camina de regreso con pasos lentos, como si le pesase mover los pies. Termina subiendo hasta la habitación del rubio que lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y disimula haber notado su presencia. Draco lleva puestos unos finos pantalones de pijama en color verde y el torso desnudo. Harry camina hacia la cama de Zabini mirando furtivamente a Draco que se mueve por la habitación acomodando las cosas que tenía sobre su cama, para finalmente jalar las sabanas y meterse dentro.

—Duérmete ya Potter —le dice mientras corre las cortinas y se acomoda en la cama—, prometo despertarte para desayunar.

Harry se quita la ropa lentamente en medio de una gran sensación de incertidumbre. Con la certeza de que Malfoy está perdiendo la razón de a pocos y él lo está presenciando en primera fila, porque no encuentra ninguna otra explicación para la actitud del Slytherin, ni para nada de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos tres días.

  
_Miércoles 20 de Diciembre, 1995_

Draco despierta temprano como siempre. Los recuerdos de los últimos días lo asaltan al instante en que empieza a estar verdaderamente consciente, remarcados por la presencia de Potter en la cama de al lado, durmiendo con esa expresión de inocencia y calma que empieza a alterarle los sentidos.

Inicialmente pensó en formas para molestarlo y ahora lo invita a compartir su habitación al menos por una noche. No deja de mirarlo y atribuye su extraño comportamiento a la soledad y al aburrimiento de permanecer en un colegio vacío. Lo que escapa de su teoría son las extrañas sensaciones que el Gryffindor está empezando a despertar en él y que cada vez le cuesta más disimular. Sacude la cabeza intentando no pensar más en eso y cambia la idea por una más productiva. Tal vez si comparte más tiempo con Potter, este suelte un poco la lengua y él tenga información que sea de interés para su padre o con mayor suerte para él, descubriría algún detalle bochornoso con el cuál ridiculizarlo por lo que queda del año escolar.

Se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido y se sienta en su escritorio, sujetando firmemente la elegante pluma escribe un pergamino contestando a la carta recibida de sus padres. En pocas líneas cuenta que está bien, comenta la ausencia de los profesores, alumnos y omite la presencia de Potter en el colegio, sin entender bien por que lo hace. Tal vez porque está ahora durmiendo en su habitación y definitivamente no es algo que le interese que su padre sepa.

Poco más de una hora después, Draco está listo para bajar a desayunar y Potter sigue dormido como una piedra. Dando un suspiro se acerca para despertarlo pero no es necesario ya que repentinamente Harry se incorpora notablemente agitado.

—¿Siempre despiertas así Potter? —la pregunta está impregnada de autentica curiosidad.

—Un mal sueño —es toda la respuesta que Harry le da antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse.

***

El desayuno transcurre rápido, Harry recibe correspondencia de Hermione que lee mientras come un poco de pastel de frutas. Recibir noticias de su amiga lo hace sentirse menos abrumado. Los profesores seguían sin sentarse a la vez en la mesa del Gran Comedor y no había tenido noticias de Ron. Quizás es por eso que ahora camina hacía los patios una vez más, acompañado de Malfoy, en busca de algo que hacer para que un nuevo y solitario día trascurra pronto.

—Malfoy —Draco lo mira esperando que formule la pregunta—, ¿por qué te quedaste en Hogwarts?

—No te cansas de preguntarme lo mismo, Potter.

—Sigo pensando que tu respuesta esconde algo.

—Y yo que eres más egocéntrico de lo que crees y bastante paranoico para ser tan joven.

Harry sonríe levemente ante el humor negro del rubio que empieza a parecerle divertido, talvez sí está loco después de todo.

—Bien Potter, este es el trato —Draco se detiene repentinamente y lo mira con una expresión demasiado seria y fría—, ninguno de los dos está demasiado contento de permanecer en el castillo. Y tener un poco de compañía aunque sea la tuya no es tan malo. Además no tengo mucho de donde elegir, claro que negaré haber dicho esto incluso bajo miles de cruciatus.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Malfoy?

—Esa cicatriz en la frente te dejo un poco idiota, ¿verdad? —resopla frustrado—. Estoy diciendo que mientras nos veamos obligados a permanecer en Hogwarts podemos hacer una tregua, en realidad por si no te has dado cuenta, ya la venimos haciendo.

Harry lo mira pensativo, escudriñando en su rostro alguna señal de burla y tratando de descifrar la posible trampa, pero Malfoy luce sereno y lo mira fijamente.

—Hagamos una tregua entonces —dice finalmente Harry y le extiende su mano mientras Malfoy lo mira con completa incredulidad y duda un par de segundos para finalmente aceptarla, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de esa misma mano rechazada por Harry cinco años atrás.

***

  
Draco camina en círculos dentro de la habitación mientras Harry lo observa tumbado en su cama. No llevan ni media hora de haber vuelto del almuerzo y cada segundo se hace más pesada la tranquilidad del castillo.

—Quieres dejar de dar vueltas, estas empezando a marearme —se queja Harry frotándose las sienes.

—Estoy aburrido, estar encerrado en el colegio me pone nervioso.

—¿Nervioso?, eso sí que es todo un acontecimiento —comenta con ironía—, además no estamos encerrados.

—Pues yo no veo que vayamos a ninguna parte que no sea el patio o los jardines... esto es peor que Azkaban, Potter —objeta en tono dramático.

—Tú no sabes nada de Azkaban, Malfoy. No exageres... ya quisiera verte enfrentando a un solo dementor.

—Cierto —lo mira levantando la ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente—, olvidaba que eres "experto" en ellos —Harry le devuelve la mirada con un gesto de desagrado que Draco ignora por completo— ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen las vacaciones?

—Aún ni siquiera es Navidad, Malfoy —le dice riéndose.

—Si por lo menos pudiésemos ir a Hogsmade —Harry lo mira como si fuese a decir algo pero se queda callado—, ¿Qué pasa Potter?

—Bien yo… yo sé como llegar, pero no puedo decírtelo.

—Yo también conozco el camino, no sé cual es el misterio. Obviamente no podemos salir a vista de todos del castillo.

—No seas idiota Malfoy, quiero decir que sé como ir sin que nadie se de cuenta.

—Entonces vamos —con genuino entusiasmo.

—Dije que no podía decirte como.

—Pues no lo hubieses mencionado —responde Draco perdiendo la paciencia—, vamos Potter, tenemos un trato, vamos a divertirnos un poco.

—¿Cómo sé que luego no vas a contárselo a todos tus amigos? incluso a… —se detiene antes de terminar la frase—, a algún profesor.

—Si es por eso, yo tampoco tengo la certeza de que no le cuentes a la comadreja que sabes la contraseña para entrar aquí —sentencia el rubio—, ambos estamos arriesgando cosas en esto, Potter.

—Aun así, no es un secreto que podríamos usar cualquier cosa para poner en desventaja al otro. Así que olvídalo, no debí mencionarlo.

Draco lo escucha un poco frustrado. Potter no es tan imbécil después de todo. Su lado racional le dice que se calme y se siente a leer algo a solas, pero otra voz en su cabeza, producto de su inevitable rebeldía adolescente le grita que piense en alguna forma de salir del castillo y divertirse un poco. De pronto un recuerdo viene a su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro.

—Hagamos un hechizo —propone Draco entusiasmado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi madre solía hacer un conjuro simple con una algunas de sus amigas. Yo la vi hacerlo un par de veces cuando era niño. Ellas se contaban confidencias y se aseguraban de que ninguna de las dos pudiese decírselo a nadie más.

—Magia oscura, debo suponer —especula Harry con desconfianza.

—La magia es oscura si la usas para eso, tienes demasiados prejuicios, San Potter.

—¿Y en qué consiste tu hechizo? —pregunta ignorando el sobrenombre.

—Es simple, hay que mojar en vino un pedazo de pastel y rociarlo con canela. Nos concentramos y luego lo comemos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le pregunta incrédulo Harry ante la simplicidad el hechizo—. ¿No hay pociones, ni mezclas, ni nada de eso?

—No, es un hechizo estúpido que inventaron las brujas de la aristocracia para asegurarse de mantener en secreto sus aventuras. En realidad ya casi ni se utiliza —explica Draco—, la canela sirve para guardar secretos, luego de realizar el hechizo las personas que lo realizan no pueden propagar lo que han decidido ocultar, es imposible contárselo a otra persona, ni siquiera puedes escribirlo.

—¿Ni con veritaserum?

—¿Es que no sabes nada? —comenta irritado—, el veritaserum no puede hacer que alguien cuente cierto tipo de secretos, por ejemplo un encantamiento Fidelius no puede ser roto por veritaserum.

—Pero —insiste inseguro Harry— ¿cómo puede determinar el hechizo todo lo que queremos ocultar? Es decir, lo hacemos y luego no puedes contarle a nadie el camino a Hogsmade — Draco asiente—. Pero si podríamos contarle a otros que hemos pasado tiempo juntos, no le veo sentido.

—Entonces, hacemos el hechizo sin cerrarlo. Lo dejamos inconcluso hasta un día antes de que terminen las vacaciones, así todo lo que suceda en estas tres semanas que nos involucre a ambos quedará sellado. Sólo tú y yo lo sabremos.

—¿Y eso cómo lo hacemos?

—Ya te lo explique. La única diferencia sería que tendríamos que hacer un ritual de sangre para cerrarlo.

—Sabía que era demasiado simple para ser magia oscura.

—Quieres olvidarte de eso Potter —insiste Malfoy—, tendríamos que hacer un conjuro y mezclar unas cuantas gotas de sangre de ambos sobre el pastel y luego comerlo, —Harry hace una mueca de asco—, de esa forma el secreto queda literalmente tragado, ¿entiendes?

—Si, pero no sé Malfoy, suena muy sórdido.

—¿El gran Harry Potter le tiene miedo a un hechizo que hacían brujas chismosas y lujuriosas del siglo pasado? —menciona divertido—, y así dicen que eres un "héroe"

—Bien, hagamos el hechizo —acepta finalmente Harry tratando de disipar de su cabeza las miles de preguntas que se hace a si mismo.

Draco sonríe y se levanta para prepararlo todo. Busca los ingredientes que necesita en el pequeño baúl de pociones que guarda entre sus cosas, mientras Harry lo observa un poco angustiado. Debe estar perdiendo la cordura por completo para confiar en él y sus hechizos de dudosa procedencia. Está a punto de arrepentirse, pero Draco voltea y lo mira con esa expresión relajada que nunca muestra en los días de clases y Harry siente que el estomago le hormiguea. Esa repetitiva reacción hacia el rubio está asustándolo, porque es muy parecida a la que siente cuando Cho lo mira, aunque está es más intensa y parece recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta el extremo de hacerle aceptar participar en semejante locura como la que están a punto de realizar.


	5. Capítulo 5

  
**Capítulo 5**

Abre el baúl y registra dentro del desorden común en el que guarda las cosas. Cierta emoción producto de la adrenalina por el hechizo realizado aún lo acompaña, se siente ansioso por regresar a las mazmorras y romper las reglas por pura diversión. No por ir tras de Voldemort, ni demostrarle a La Orden que puede cuidarse solo. Después de todo, no se han cansado de decirle que aproveche para descansar y se divierta, y es precisamente eso lo que piensa hacer.

Lo encuentra en el fondo cuidadosamente doblado, el mapa del merodeador. Una punzada en el pecho lo golpea al pensar de pronto, que si Sirius supiese lo que pretende hacer seguramente lo regañaría durante horas por traicionar el espíritu de los Merodeadores, a Gryffindor y a todos lo que siempre ha defendido, al confiar tan valioso secreto a un Slytherin que además es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Resulta totalmente inaceptable, se sienta en su cama pensando por un momento en el hechizo que acaban de hacer. En esta extraña "tregua". _ No tengo mucho de donde elegir, _le dijo Malfoy al proponerle esa locura, pura conveniencia, _¿en que diablos estabas pensando Harry? se pregunta una y otra vez, es Malfoy, por Merlín, soy un completo idiota. _Pero por otro lado, estos días no han sido desagradables, y de no ser por el rubio se sentiría demasiado solo, ni Sirius, ni Ron han intentado contactarlo. Comunicarse con La Orden parece algo imposible, lo mantienen alejado como si él no supiese que es la pieza clave en todo este juego.

Decidido coge la capa y el mapa, _si ellos pueden tener miles de secretos pues bien, ahora yo tengo los míos_, piensa mientras sale de la habitación de Gryffindor intentando no pensar en Sirius, Lupin o su padre. Es otro tiempo, otras circunstancias y, definitivamente, él no es James Potter, ni Draco es Lucius, este último pensamiento lo atormenta bastante por qué no sabe de donde ha salido.

***

Entrar en las Mazmorras de Slytherin dando él mismo la contraseña es extraño, pero no se detiene a pensar en eso, continúa por los corredores y llega finalmente a la sala común.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido —le dice Draco que revisa calmadamente una revista, impecablemente arreglado con sus pantalones oscuros y la túnica de Slytherin.

—Ponte ropa muggle —le contesta Harry—. O no vamos.

—No pienso salir con eso —responde indignado el rubio.

—Vamos Malfoy, sé que tienes jeans y camisetas, te he visto usarlas en tu habitación.

—Tú lo has dicho, en mi habitación. No pienso salir luciendo como un sucio muggle.

—Sí lo harás o me voy solo —sentándose—, tú eliges.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir así? —pregunta molesto Draco.

—Malfoy —respira Harry empezando a irritarse—, nos vamos a escapar, iremos por un túnel y tu elegante túnica sólo va a estorbar. Ahora apresúrate o me voy solo y hablo en serio — Draco hace un nuevo gesto de fastidio pero termina subiendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Poco después Draco reaparece en la sala común, Harry lo observa y baja la mirada ruborizándose. El cosquilleo en el estomago regresa y trata de mantenerse calmado. Malfoy se ve tan distinto vestido con jeans, un fino suéter gris y un informal saco negro ligeramente largo. La ropa muggle de Draco difiere mucho de la suya, es obvio que la ha comprado en exclusivos almacenes de Londres.

—Si a San Potter le parece que luzco bien —ironiza el rubio mientras se pone su bufanda verde y plata—, podemos irnos.

_Demasiado bien_ piensa Harry evitando mirarlo hasta que el color de sus mejillas desaparezca mientras se maldice mentalmente.

—Sí, vamos —responde Harry con voz neutral.

Caminan de prisa evitando ser vistos y llamar la atención de los demás alumnos. Llegan sin contratiempos a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Harry la golpea mientras susurra _Dissendium_ y el pasadizo que los llevará hasta el sótano de Honeydukes se presenta ante ellos.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —pregunta Draco mientras sacude el polvo de su saco.

—Un túnel. ¿Acaso no ves? —le responde con ironía el Gryffindor.

—Eso ya lo sé Potter.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas, Malfoy.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú —responde molesto el rubio.

—No sé en que estaba pensando cuando pensé en traerte —resopla Harry haciendo una pausa—, el camino es largo pero nos llevará hasta Honeydukes.

—¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

—Eso lo sabrás después.

Draco lo mira a punto de perder la paciencia, pero no dice nada, finalmente esto es más divertido que estar en Slytherin. Caminan en silencio, Harry concentrado en el camino y Draco memorizándolo por si en algún momento necesita usarlo por su cuenta.

  
***

Finalmente entran al sótano de Honeydukes y antes de que Draco diga nada, Harry los envuelve a ambos con su capa invisible y salen de la tienda sin ser vistos. Caminan en medio de la nieve buscando un lugar más despejado donde disfrutar del aire libre.

A la luz de la tarde, en medio de la nieve que los rodea, Draco luce más pálido y rubio que de costumbre. Harry lleva rato observándolo con el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de preguntarse por qué lo hace. Intenta atribuírselo a la poca costumbre de ver al rubio vestido de esa forma, ya que ha podido observar que fuera de las paredes de su habitación o la sala común, rara vez el rubio se despoja de sus túnicas. Draco tiene las manos en los bolsillos y mira fijamente el paisaje mientras el viento le agita el sedoso cabello.

  
***

  
Harry se sienta en uno de los pocos troncos que no han sido cubiertos completamente por la nieve y se pierde en la imagen de Draco. Piensa en el nudo que siente en el estomago, en cómo se intensifica cuando lo mira fijamente y en las nuevas sensaciones que despiertan con facilidad cuando están juntos. Recuerda cuando durante el verano, Hermione les contó sobre las citas y noviazgos en los que los jóvenes muggles empezaban a incursionar. Pero para ellos las cosas eran diferentes, no tienen tiempo para plantearse algo así con una guerra forjándose en medio, y más sabiendo que de una u otra forma se enfrentarían a una muerte segura más veces de las que quisieran. Entonces, Harry cae en cuenta de lo poco que sabe de relaciones. Él no pudo disfrutar del amor que se tenían sus padres. El matrimonio de Petunia y Vernon Dursley no es precisamente un ejemplo de romanticismo. Lo más cercano a un romance que ha vivido, es el beso que se dio con Cho hace pocos días y hasta ahora ella había sido la única causante de que haya sentido revolotear bichos en su estomago. Sin embargo lo que experimenta con Malfoy supera todo lo que ha sentido con la joven Ravenclaw. Se siente mareado cada vez que Draco lo mira de cerca, siente una punzada en el estomago que lo hace enrojecer cuando Draco sonríe, ¿acaso se está volviendo loco? ¿Empieza a sentir atracción por un chico que para colmo es Draco Malfoy? No, definitivamente que su corazón lata tan fuerte cuando el rubio le habla o está demasiado cerca, hasta el punto de escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos, tiene que ser un error. Uno muy malo.

La nieve lo cubre todo, rodeando el pueblo mágico de un ambiente nostálgico y gris. Draco disfruta del viento que sopla fuerte sobre su cara, despeinando su liso cabello, acariciando su piel. Tiene que admitir que escaparse de los terrenos de Hogwarts ha sido la mejor idea que Potter ha podido tener desde que lo conoce. Mete las manos en los bolsillos, meciendo un poco su cuerpo, consciente de que esos intensos ojos verdes no han dejado de observarlo. Está acostumbrado a ser objeto de miradas deseosas, arrancar miles de suspiros y risitas nerviosas a su paso, ser el responsable de mejillas sonrosadas y quizás, hasta el personaje recurrente en más sueños húmedos de los que quisiera saber. Sin embargo, la atenta mirada de Harry Potter sobre él logra ablandarle las piernas como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Desde que sus hormonas empezaron a despertar, el joven heredero de los Malfoy descubrió que siente igual atracción por ambos sexos, lo que obviamente lo asusto en un principio, pero fue tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que no era el único en el mundo mágico con ese tipo de preferencias. Ahora, se enfrenta a una nueva incertidumbre, el entrometido Gryffindor no deja de observarlo, ¿continua pensando que es una especie de espía de los mortífagos? o ¿quizás el niño-que-vivió tiene sus mismas inclinaciones?. No, no podría tener tanta suerte, ¿o si?. Confundido, Draco piensa en el constante cambio que sufre el objetivo inicial de toda está situación, por momentos deja de ser molestar a Potter o aprovecharse de él; ahora ronda por su cabeza la idea de pasárselo bien con Potter en un sentido más interesante, tendría que probar, no es una oportunidad que piensa desperdiciar.

Se sienta a su lado despacio, controlando sus movimientos al máximo, voltea y lo mira, notando el rubor en las mejillas de Harry, que juega con sus dedos, pasándolos por la superficie del tronco donde están sentados, luciendo distraído.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? —pregunta repentinamente Draco llamando la atención de Harry que lo mira sin comprender—. En tercero, cuando algo nos asusto a los chicos y a mí en este mismo lugar —Harry sonríe recordando la hazaña y sintiéndose orgulloso de ella—. Eres un idiota.

—Debiste ver tu cara.

—¿Cómo es que tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

—Era de mi padre —explica Harry—. Dumbledore me la dio en primero, por navidad.

—¿Y por qué demonios yo no tengo una? —pregunta Draco para si mismo—. Estúpido Dumbledore.

Harry sonríe nuevamente sintiéndose más relajado. Draco le devuelve la sonrisa levantando una ceja de manera sugerente. Es una nueva experiencia para él ver la sonrisa de Malfoy. Su rostro se vuelve cálido, calmado y mucho más hermoso cuando abandona el eterno gesto arrogante que siempre le ha conocido.

—¿Vas a contarme ahora por qué estas en Hogwarts? —pregunta Harry obteniendo una mirada de fastidio de parte de Draco.

—No te cansas de preguntarlo, ¿verdad? —Harry asiente con gesto impertinente—. ¿Todavía crees que estoy espiándote?

—Sería algo… lógico, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, aunque no malograría mis vacaciones por estar pendiente de ti, Potter —Harry lo mira a los ojos y Draco siente como si tratase de leer a través de ellos.

—¿Entonces? —insiste el moreno con el aire de terquedad que lo caracteriza.

—No dicen los muggles, algo como que la curiosidad mato al gato —contesta acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Potter—. Ten cuidado _Harry_, podrías terminar muerto.

—No sabía que conocías dichos muggles, Malfoy —su voz suena algo ronca, producto del nerviosismo que intenta ocultar al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su rostro mencionando su nombre por primera vez.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí —poniéndose de pie y empezando a andar—. Vamos, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, Harry se levanta y lo sigue, una cerveza de mantequilla le caerá bien para calmar un poco sus alterados nervios, a pesar de que la idea de perderlos por la cercanía de Malfoy lo altera todavía más, si es eso posible.

Luego de un par de ruedas de bebidas en Las Tres Escobas y una larga visita a Honeydukes, deciden volver a Hogwarts, con la luna y la noche como testigos del satisfactorio escape del castillo.

El camino de regreso fue más ligero que el realizado en sentido contrario. Una vez que entraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry busca en su bolsillo y cuidadosamente saca el pergamino desplegándolo ante la intrigada mirada de Draco. _Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ dice con un toque de su varita y de inmediato las letras y líneas aparecen en él.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —pregunta Draco sin dejar de observar los pasillos que se han formado en ese papel bosquejando claramente un mapa.

—Es lo que usaremos para llegar a los dormitorios sin que nadie nos vea— explica Harry mientras camina un paso delante del rubio.

Draco se asoma por encima del hombro de Harry, que se estremece ante el leve contacto, y ve los nombres diminutos que se mueven a través de los pasillos.

—Filch está en su despacho, así que no tendremos problemas —balbucea Harry intentando retomar el control perdido de su cuerpo.

—Es Hogwarts.

—Síi —afirma Harry ante la mirada de incredulidad de Draco—, todos sus pasillos, los pasadizos secretos y las salidas del castillo que nadie conoce. También se puede ver que hacen cada uno de sus habitantes, ¿ves? —señala el gran comedor—, ahí están los chicos de Ravenclaw cenando y aquí Snape dirigiéndose a su oficina.

—Esto es genial —dice Draco quitándole el mapa de las manos—, es imposible que tú lo hayas hecho, no eres tan brillante. ¿Fue Granger, verdad?

—No, nosotros no lo hicimos, es… una especie de herencia —contesta recuperándolo de las manos del rubio—, y ten cuidado, no quiero que lo rompas.

—Claro que no lo voy a romper —aclara Draco sonando indignado—, el único con comportamiento salvaje en este pasillo eres tú, Potter.

Harry lo mira furioso, y el resto del camino hasta ascender por la estatua de la bruja tuerta, está amenizado por un interesante intercambio de insultos e ironías.

  
_Jueves 21 de Diciembre, 1995_

La mañana fría de Escocia se abre paso entre las ventanas y pasillos del celebre colegio de Magia y Hechicería. La luz ilumina las altas mamparas de Slytherin, invadiendo la sala común. En medio de esa tranquilidad, una elegante águila cruza la sala en busca del único alumno que por estos días habita en la casa de las serpientes.

***

La noche de Harry ha estado llena de confusos sueños como es costumbre. Pero esta vez las imágenes no le mostraron pasillos, puertas misteriosas, ni el rostro putrefacto de Voldemort o los recuerdos de haber visto la Muerte acechándolo. Sus sueños han sido placenteros y turbadores en la misma proporción. Imágenes sublimes, sensaciones de calidez percibiendo el aliento de Malfoy rozando la piel de su cuello, su rostro cerca, mirándolo intensamente. _ "No dicen los muggles, algo como que la curiosidad mato al gato", _ sus labios finos pronunciando cada palabra provocadoramente, _ "ten cuidado Harry, podrías terminar muerto" _ y él tratando de tocarlo, acariciarle las pálidas mejillas. No me importa terminar muerto en tus manos, pensaba, deseaba volverse un gato y dejarse acariciar por sus delgados dedos. Durante toda la noche esas imágenes han bailado en sus sueños, haciendo que despierte con una enorme y dolorosa erección que no puede ignorar mientras recuerda el motivo de su excitación. Draco Malfoy. Con cabello largo, suelto hasta los hombros, pensativo, como en la foto de su escritorio, rodeándolo con sus brazos, él volteaba y quedaban frente a frente, delineaba el tatuaje con sus dedos y los ojos grises lo miraban con deseo. Sueños placenteros y aterradores. _Su Draco_.

***

Pasear por los enormes jardines de Hogwarts siempre le ha resultado relajante, aun cuando están cubiertas de nieve, como ahora. Necesita pensar, entender la razón por la que Malfoy se ha instalado en sus sueños de esa manera tan lujuriosa, el por qué del color en sus mejillas cuando el rubio lo mira y ese constante vaivén en su estomago cuando están juntos. Algo anda mal en él, de eso no tiene dudas. ¿Será posible que le llegue a gustar Malfoy?, se ríe ante la posibilidad, Malfoy es un chico y a él nunca le han gustado los chicos. Nunca… hasta hace unos días.

Desearía poder hablar con Sirius en estos momentos, lo que es irónico, ya que hace unos días quería preguntarle a su padrino sobre las chicas y ahora… ahora todo está de cabeza. Suspira resignado y se apoya en la baranda del puente. Sin darse cuenta ha llegado hasta ahí, el filo de los jeans mojado por la nieve y el rostro frío por la brisa de la mañana. Es un buen lugar para pensar, sin duda unos de sus lugares preferidos en todo el colegio.

Al cabo de un rato dejando volar su mente y disfrutando de la soledad en esa fría mañana, Harry decide volver al castillo y desayunar algo. Camina con calma y a lo lejos ve a Draco, sosteniendo en su brazo al majestuoso águila de su familia. No puede evitar observarlo curiosamente por largos minutos, hasta que el Slytherin eleva su brazo y el animal emprende el vuelo.

Draco luce serio, pensativo, en medio de la nieve, mirando el lago congelado mientras el viento helado golpea su cuerpo, despeinando su siempre cuidado cabello. Tiene una expresión ausente, vacía.

—Vas a congelarte aquí —dice suavemente Harry deteniéndose a su lado.

El rubio voltea a verlo y Harry siente el corazón detenérsele cuando los ojos grises se posan en él. Draco vuelve la mirada al lago dejando escapar un largo suspiro, saca las manos de los bolsillos y le enseña un pergamino.

—¿De tus padres?

Draco asiente dolorosamente, dejando ver la nostalgia que lo invade. Harry siente curiosidad, tener nostalgia por no estar en casa es algo que él nunca ha experimentado.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunta intentando que Malfoy por fin se anime a pronunciar palabra.

—No volverán —sentencia el rubio—. Estarán de regreso en enero y mi padre dice que no puedo viajar a encontrarme con ellos, que prefiere que me quede en Hogwarts porque es…

—¿Más seguro? —Sugiere el final de la frase, Draco asiente riéndose sin ganas—. Estoy tan harto de escucharlo.

Draco, parece estar a punto de explotar, la necesidad de hablar se torna insoportable e imposible de controlar. Lleva mucho tiempo guardándose todo, ni siquiera pudo darles una explicación coherente a sus amigos cuando tuvo que rechazar las diferentes invitaciones que le hicieron. Entiende los motivos de su padre, pero eso no impide que deje de sentirse como si lo hubieran echo a un lado. Nunca ha sido un estorbo para ellos y la sensación de que empieza a serlo lo carcome. Finalmente quizás Potter y sus amigos tengan razón y él sea sólo un niño consentido que extraña a sus padres. Su mirada vuelve a perderse en el paisaje blanco y siente los penetrantes ojos de Harry fijos en él, ambos sin hablar, mientras su mente viaje por los recuerdos y las palabras de su padre vuelven a sonar claramente en sus pensamientos.

_Draco pasa el fin de semana siguiente al fatídico partido Slytherin vs Gryffindor en casa, gracias a la Profesora Umbridge que le dio un permiso especial para ir a descansar en la tranquilidad de su hogar después del despiadado ataque sufrido a manos de Potter y los Weasley. La nariz rota se ha curado rápidamente y sin dejar rastro del daño debido a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Aún le duele el costado y tiene cierta dificultad para movilizarse, debido a los fuertes puñetazos recibidos de los salvajes Gryffindor._

_Tumbado en su cama, lee interesado uno de los múltiples libros que ocupan el elegante librero ubicado encima del escritorio de su habitación. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saca de su concentración y se acomoda lentamente en su cama al ver a su padre entrar y acercarse._

_—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —pregunta Lucius tratando de no delatar su preocupación._

_—Sí, aún me duele un poco, pero con la poción que me dieron estoy mejor._

_—¡Malditos Gryffindor! —exclama Lucius irritado—. No se puede esperar otra cosa de ellos, esa casa está llena de sangres sucias y mestizos. Pero ya le deje claro al inepto de Dumbledore, que no voy a consentir más comportamientos como este. Me alegra que Dolores se esté haciendo cargo de poner en orden ese colegio —haciendo un elegante movimiento para acomodar su platinada cabellera—. Deberían expulsarlos de Hogwarts._

_—Suspendieron a Potter y a los Weasley permanentemente del equipo de Gryffindor —cuenta Draco, mientras piensa que aprender un poco de pelea al estilo muggle le vendría bien, claro que no va a decírselo a su padre._

_—Me alegra, ya es hora de que ese estúpido niño deje de salirse con la suya._

_Draco sonríe ante el comentario de su padre. Se siente reconfortado al estar en casa, aunque sólo sea por ese fin de semana. Las vacaciones de navidad llegarán en pocas semanas y él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la emoción que le genera el viaje con su padre para visitar las escuelas donde podría continuar sus estudios una vez que haya terminado su séptimo año en Hogwarts._

_—Draco, tu madre no quiere que te informe de algunos hechos, más yo considero que mantenerte desinformado no nos ayuda en nada._

_Lucius Malfoy luce sereno pero su rostro deja ver la seriedad del tema que quiere tratar con su adolescente hijo. Draco presiente que la conversación es más importante de lo que pueda imaginar y se limita a otorgarle a su padre toda su atención, haciendo un gesto para que continúe._

_—Sé que teníamos planeado viajar en tus vacaciones, y por eso lamento que no vayamos a poder hacerlo por el momento._

_La noticia le cae al joven Malfoy como un chorro de agua helada, sin embargo no deja ver la decepción que experimenta en su rostro. Antes de que pueda preguntar el motivo su padre continúa con su discurso._

_—No debe ser un secreto para ti, que ciertos acontecimientos se están suscitando en las recientes fechas._

_—¿Te refieres a lo que publica El Profeta acerca de Potter y el Señor Oscuro?_

_—En efecto. No quiero abrumarte con una larga historia, así que me limitaré a decirte que la versión de Potter es la verdadera._

_Draco se angustia al escuchar eso. La noticia no es nueva para él, ya que escuchó la conversación entre sus padres durante el verano, pero no esperaba que su padre se lo fuese a decir abiertamente. Al menos, no por el momento._

_—El Señor Tenebroso ha regresado —menciona finalmente en tono triunfante—, y obviamente, conservo mi privilegiada posición entre sus servidores más importantes. Es casi seguro que tendremos una guerra pronto, pero esta vez ganaremos, hijo. No más sangres sucias, ni muggles rodeándonos con su asquerosa presencia._

_—Es… fabuloso —menciona Draco no muy convencido de si el regreso de Voldemort será un buen augurio para sus planes futuros—. Debo suponer que quieres que me una a sus filas, ¿verdad?_

_—No por el momento —sentencia Malfoy—. Eres muy joven aún y tu madre tiene razón al decir que te falta mucho por aprender. Cuando te presentes ante el Señor Tenebroso debes estar capacitado para usar todo tu potencial como un buen Malfoy._

_Draco asiente con calma y la mirada fría, sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y pánico a la vez. Desde niño su educación ha remarcado su creencia en que los Sangre Pura son los únicos con derecho al poder y a la magia. Detesta fuertemente todo lo relacionado con los mestizos, muggles, y traidores a la sangre, todos esos seres inferiores y repulsivos. Pero la verdad es que tampoco se imagina sirviendo a Voldemort, ni llevando la marca tenebrosa. Siempre ha sabido de la participación de su padre en la primera guerra. Nunca le ha generado miedo la marca en el antebrazo de su padre. Cuando era un niño pequeño le gustaba el extraño dibujo y al alcanzar la edad suficiente para entender los hechos que ocurrieron cuando era un bebe, encontró como sacar provecho de la situación. La posición de su padre siempre fue la excusa perfecta para inspirar respeto y ganar fieles servidores en Slytherin. El hijo del respetado Lucius Malfoy, el heredero de una gran fortuna y futuro mortífago que será de los más poderosos. El poder y las riquezas que obtendrá su familia al ganar la guerra no son nada despreciables, mucho menos para ellos que siempre ambicionan mejorar su posición y ser de los seres más influyentes en todo el mundo mágico, no sólo en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Draco nunca pensó tener que enfrentarse a lo que su padre vaticina, tendrá que dejar de lado sus propios sueños, la vida privilegiada y placentera que le ha dado nacer en cuna de oro y ser descendiente de una de las familias más puras que aún existen, para mancharse las manos de sangre impura en una guerra. El motivo ciertamente vale la pena, pero en el fondo no lo entusiasma demasiado._

_—Estaré preparado cuando llegue el momento, Padre —anuncia Draco en completo tono de autosuficiencia._

_—Lo sé —confirma Lucius con una sonrisa orgullosa por la reacción de su único hijo—. Por ahora nos movemos con cautela y estamos manteniendo la presencia del Señor Tenebroso en secreto, así que no creo tener que pedirte que seas cauto y que actúes como si nada sucediese. Dedícate a estudiar y a prepararte._

_—Cuenta con ello, Padre._

_—Hay algo más de lo que tengo que hablarte —continúa Malfoy—. Tendrás que quedarte a pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, tu madre y yo saldremos de Londres y no podrás acompañarnos._

_—Pero habías dicho que no podríamos viajar como planeamos. No comprendo —replica Draco._

_—Te dije que no seria posible hacer el viaje a las escuelas que teníamos planeado, no que no podía viajar._

_—Yo quiero ir con ustedes, nunca me he quedado en Hogwarts por vacaciones._

_—Lo sé Draco —respira hondo en señal de mantener la calma—. Necesito que hagas lo que te pido sin protestar. Tengo que ir a encargarme de unos asuntos financieros, salvaguardar nuestra fortuna en caso de que las cosas salgan mal._

_— ¿Qué podría salir mal? dijiste que esta vez ganaríamos._

_—Es lo que todos esperamos, pero debemos ser precavidos. Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede traicionarnos._

_—Nadie puede traicionar al Señor Tenebroso._

_—Aún eres muy joven para entender muchas cosas, Draco. Nuestro prestigio está por encima de todo, ¿acaso crees qué me gané el respeto del Ministerio sólo por haber salido impune de las acusaciones contra mi? El dinero te hace poderoso y el poder te da influencia. Si las cosas salen mal, aún nos quedará nuestra fortuna y con eso tendremos nuestra tranquilidad y posición garantizada._

_—¿Y por qué no puedo acompañarlos? —insiste Draco—. Siempre hemos viajado juntos._

_—El Ministerio tal vez sea un lugar lleno de ineptos, pero sé que hay ciertos aurores que no saben obedecer y los tengo hurgando en todo lo que hago aunque crean que no lo sé. Además está la estúpida Orden del Fénix que nos vigila. Tampoco me interesa tener a los demás mortigafos haciendo preguntas inapropiadas. A la vista de todos, tu madre y yo celebraremos nuestro aniversario con un lujoso viaje por varias ciudades, y, como es de esperarse deseamos viajar solos y no en compañía de nuestro hijo, ¿entiendes? Por eso necesito que tú te quedes en Hogwarts así no tendré que preocuparme si las cosas se saliesen de control._

_En ese momento Draco entiende. El dichoso viaje "romántico" de sus padres es una excusa para ambos bandos. Y es que más allá de la consigna de Voldemort y la pureza de la sangre, lo que le interesa a su padre es conservar el poder y no importa hacia donde se incline la balanza finalmente, él planea salir bien librado en cualquier caso._

_—Pero… yo…_

_—No insistas —sentencia Lucius con su tono más severo—. Harás lo que te pido y no hay nada que discutir. Si veo que las circunstancias son adecuadas intentaré que te reúnas con nosotros antes de Navidad, pero no prometo nada._

_Draco asiente con resignación, conoce bien a su padre y una vez que ha decidido algo no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión. Es una lección que aprendió de pequeño, cuando descubrió que las rabietas no funcionan en la familia Malfoy. Ve a su padre levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, entonces pregunta algo más._

_—¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?_

_—Creo que ya sabes demasiado, es mejor dejar las cosas así. Descansa Draco. _

Harry espera pacientemente mientras Draco luce absorto en sus pensamientos, parece estar debatiéndose consigo mismo y no quiere presionarlo, pero su carácter Gryffindor termina por vencerlo y tiene que preguntar.

—Entonces tu padre decidió que te quedases en el colegio por tu seguridad, ¿no es verdad?

—Nunca te darás por vencido —dice Draco y Harry le regala una sonrisa inocente—. Ellos viajaron, como te dije, mi padre fue a resolver asuntos de negocios, él… maldición —exclama un tanto desesperado por sentirse atrapado por el escrutinio de Harry—. A la vista de todos es sólo un viaje para celebrar su aniversario, pero en realidad está ordenando ciertos asuntos referentes a nuestra fortuna —Harry lo mira atento—. Ambos sabemos lo que se viene, Potter, y es mejor estar prevenidos.

—Lo sabes —dice Harry sin demasiada sorpresa—. Sabes lo que está sucediendo allá afuera, que es verdad que…

—Sé más de lo que crees —interrumpe Draco—, pero nada de lo que te diga va a servirte de algo. Hicimos un hechizo, ¿recuerdas?, así que es mejor que no sepas nada más.

El silencio se apodera de ellos, Harry sabe que tiene razón, es mejor no saber, así como él tampoco habla de la Orden, del ED, ni nada que tenga que recordarles que están en bandos contrarios.

El tiempo transcurre lento y ellos continúan sin moverse, Harry aún siente las palabras de Draco resonando en su mente, no es la revelación que esperaba, la idea de estar siendo espiado por su némesis no lo había abandonado hasta esté momento. Ahora conoce la verdadera razón y le ha dejado una sensación que no puede descifrar.

De pronto Draco luce ante sus ojos como nunca lo había podido ver, joven, vulnerable, tan inexperto como él, cargando con demasiados secretos y tomando partido en una guerra que comenzó antes que ellos nacieran, un enfrentamiento que nunca buscaron, que les fue impuesto.

Draco retira con su mano el cabello que le cae sobre la cara, se siente mejor ahora que le ha contado a Harry parte del porqué de su estadía en el colegio, parece que se hubiese liberado de una carga, ambos están ahí por voluntad de terceros, y nadie parece tener interés en preguntarles su opinión.

En ese momento mientras mira a Harry con el cabello alborotándosele por efecto del viento, ha dejado de ser el odioso Gryffindor al que quiere hacerle la vida miserable para ser sólo Harry, y un largo escalofrío se apodera de su cuerpo. Da un par de pasos hacia él que sonríe levemente en una muestra de apoyo. Los ojos de Harry le parecen tan verdes, brillantes e hipnotizantes. Draco no es dueño de sus actos, ha olvidado el vacío que sintió al recibir la correspondencia de sus padres y la decepción por las vacaciones arruinadas. Con la tranquilidad que le otorga haber realizado el hechizo que les prohíbe hablar de lo que están compartiendo, decide dejar que sus hormonas se apoderen de él y simplemente dejarse llevar. Es un movimiento rápido, se acerca más y con firme decisión acaricia la mejilla de Harry que se tensa al recibir el inesperado gesto y antes de que pueda reaccionar Draco acaricia los labios de Harry con los suyos, es un beso suave, delicado, los labios fríos que se humedecen al mutuo contacto y la traviesa lengua de Draco que se deja sentir tímida y provocadora a la vez.

Draco rompe el beso y lo mira con esa seguridad tan Slytherin que puede congelar la sangre, su mirada penetrante y los ojos oscurecidos, sonríe de lado y mete las manos en los bolsillos del saco negro que lleva puesto.

—Te veo en el almuerzo —menciona y dándose la vuelta camina lentamente hacía las mazmorras.

Harry siente electricidad en la punta de los dedos y le toma unos segundos calmar los latidos de su corazón. Está ligeramente asustado pero mucho más extasiado. Los labios de Draco no tienen punto de comparación con el triste beso que le robo a Cho, ni las vibraciones que esa lengua le ha transmitido. Debería salir corriendo, pero lo único que quiere es que llegue la hora del almuerzo y volver a perderse en la grisácea mirada de Draco.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

  
**Capítulo 6**

El gran comedor exhibe sus desiertas mesas, generando un aire de abrumadora calma, tan contradictoria a lo que suele ser ese lugar durante el resto del año. La mesa de profesores está vacía, para felicidad de los más pequeños que ríen y gritan sin miedo a la mirada de disgusto de McGonagall o a la posibilidad de perder puntos para sus casas en manos del profesor Snape.

Harry camina a grandes zancadas en dirección a la enorme puerta del comedor. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente y el corazón salta en su pecho de manera desenfrenada, avergonzado de si mismo por toda la emoción que su cuerpo manifiesta con la sola idea de encontrarse con Draco para almorzar. Al entrar lo busca con la mirada, mientras camina lentamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encuentran tres pequeños de primero enfrascados en lo que parece una interesante conversación, ya que ignoran por completo su presencia. Harry se sienta ocupando su acostumbrado lugar. Draco no está por ningún lado y con un suspiro intenta concentrarse en las fuentes con comida, mientras las papas doradas van llenando su plato. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry ve con el rabillo del ojo como los pequeños Gryffindor abandonan el comedor, levanta la mirada en busca de Draco una vez más, pero al no verlo regresa su atención a su asado.

—Pensé que nunca se irían.

La voz de Draco lo sorprende, pero más lo hace verlo sentarse frente a él en la mesa de Gryffindor y servirse un poco de asado y papas doradas con perfecta calma.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Malfoy?

—Almorzar Potter —aclara con gesto de obviedad—. Te dije que nos veríamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Si, pero… alguien puede vernos juntos.

—Por eso espere a que esos Gryffindor se vayan para acercarme.

Harry encoge los hombros ante esa respuesta tan simple y regresa la atención a su almuerzo.

Draco le regala una sonrisa altiva y también se dispone a comer. Cuando regresó a su habitación, luego de estar en el lago con Harry, la cabeza le daba vueltas demasiado rápido. Nunca ha estado acostumbrado a perder el control, pero los labios de Harry en los suyos han sido una experiencia intoxicante. No es la primera vez que besa a un chico, pero nunca ha sentido las piernas aflojarse ante el roce de nadie. Se mojó la cara respirando hondo, recuperando el control pleno de sus emociones, como buen Malfoy. El enfado con su padre no se había disipado pero a su vez no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Potter, su olor, su piel. Es entonces, que Draco descubre que seduciendo al Gryffindor estrella de Hogwarts es como pretende pasar el resto de las vacaciones.

Casi no hablan mientras almuerzan. Harry luce bastante nervioso imaginando que en cualquier momento aparecerá Dumbledore y al verlo con Draco pensará que se ha convertido en un traidor.

Una regordeta lechuza se posa junto al plato de Harry que le desata la carta mientras escucha mascullar a Draco sobre la poca educación de esas aves _"Un águila, esa sí es un ave elegante"_. Ignorando los comentarios del rubio, Harry abre la carta reconociendo la letra de inmediato y esbozando una sincera sonrisa. Draco siente curiosidad y en un rápido movimiento le arrebata la carta a Harry que intenta quitársela. Finalmente Draco apoya la carta sobre la mesa donde ambos pueden leer su contenido.

No puede negar que la Sangre Sucia tiene una letra bonita y perfecta ortografía. Lo que no está nada bien, viniendo de alguien que pertenece a la escoria. No tiene derecho a escribir como los magos de abolengo.

—¿Nadie te dijo que la correspondencia es privada, Malfoy?

—Te recuerdo que el único que tiene modales en esta mesa soy yo, así que tu pregunta es completamente estúpida.

—Pues parece que olvidaste tú educación —reclama mientras recupera su carta y se concentra para leerla.

—Nada de lo que Granger pueda contarte merece la pena de ser guardado con recelo, Potter —bebe lentamente un poco de jugo de calabaza—. Sabes, voy a sugerirle a la Profesora Umbridge que la correspondencia que llega sea revisada por la Brigada Inquisitorial.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Necesitas decomisar los dulces que les envían a los alumnos? —su tono es irónico y Draco responde con una mirada fría que logra ponerlo nervioso.

—Si estas insinuando que tengo que robar dulces, creo que te volviste loco. Quizás podríamos esperarlo del muerto de hambre de Weasley —Harry frunce el ceño enojado preparado para responderle—. Cálmate Potter. Debo de admitir que tú idea podría parecerle muy atractiva a Crabbe y Goyle— concluye la frase con una sonrisa inocente.

Harry lo mira unos segundos y termina por sonreír también, le cuesta entender el humor de Draco, pero comienza a captarlo. Abre nuevamente el pergamino de Hermione, leyendo sin prestar atención, sus ojos en realidad observan disimuladamente a Draco, manejando los cubiertos con pulcritud, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta que descansaba en su regazo. Harry jamás habría pensado en ponerse una servilleta en las piernas, ni podría sostener un tenedor de esa manera.

—Dime Potter, ¿Quién va a ponerle las manos encima primero a Granger?, ¿Weasley o tú?, ¿o piensan compartirla?

—Eres asqueroso Malfoy —sus expresión es seria al hablar y Draco sabe que está entrando en terreno peligroso.

—Por Merlín Potter, no seas mojigato. Granger se puso bastante bien desde el año pasado, no puedes negarlo. Lastima que sea una sangre sucia.

—No la llames así —Draco sonríe—. Hablo en serio Malfoy.

—Bien —levanta las manos en un gesto de inocencia—, pero no deberías molestarte, sólo digo que si tu amiga no fuese impu… que si fuese como yo, podría pasar por alto que es Gryffindor.

—Tú… ¿te gusta Hermione?

—¿Qué? Claro que no Potter, no exageres. Yo sólo hacía una apreciación.

Harry lo mira perdiendo el apetito por completo, guarda la carta de Hermione en su bolsillo, le resulta imposible leerla ahora porque siente un agujero frío en el estomago, provocado por las palabras de Draco.

—Es que… yo… pensé, por lo de hace un rato… pensé que…

—Pensaste que yo soy gay

—Ehmm… sí.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—No. A mi no me gustan los chicos.

—¿En serio? Y entonces, Potter, ¿cómo explicas que haya tenido tu lengua bailando en mi boca hace un rato?

Harry se sonroja y siente que las orejas le arden. Draco se ríe descaradamente al ver su reacción haciéndolo sentir aun más abochornado. Bebe un poco de jugo y luego lo observa, arreglarse los lentes, mover sus dedos nerviosamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse avergonzado. Sonríe mentalmente. Potter es virgen. No tiene dudas. Virgen y definitivamente gay. Es cuando Draco decide que es su deber informarle de tan importante hecho.

—Me gustan las mujeres Potter, pero también los chicos. Si lo piensas bien, es probable que tú seas igual.

—No, yo… no… es que… —frotándose el cabello—, yo nunca he pensado en eso.

—Entonces, ¿Weasel y tú nunca han jugado con sus varitas? —parte un pedazo de pan y se lo lleva a la boca esperando la reacción de Harry que al cabo de unos segundos entiende la pregunta y lo mira horrorizado.

—Es Ron, Malfoy —tomando aliento—. Y no. Eso que dices es… asqueroso.

—Tienes razón, pensar en Weasley de esa manera —sacude su cabeza—, definitivamente no es la imagen que quiero tener. —Lo observa sugerente.

Harry lo mira sin saber que decir, no está cómodo con el curso que lleva esa conversación y se siente nervioso. Él nunca ha pensado en Ron de otra manera que no sea como su mejor amigo, tampoco se ha sentido interesado por alguno de los chicos de Gryffindor. Y no fue hasta que vio de cerca los ojos de Draco que empezó a sentir toda esa mezcla de emociones que aumentaron luego de sentir los labios de Draco en los suyos.

—Si no te acuestas con tus amigos Gryffindors, supongo que al menos te has divertido un poco con Chang.

—No metas a Cho en esto.

Harry luce una expresión amenazante que lejos de perturbar, sólo logra divertir más a Draco.

—Por Merlín. Realmente eres San Potter.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido, Malfoy.

Draco lo mira y guarda silencio por algunos segundos. Harry es más fácil de intimidar de lo que jamás imagino. Si hubiese sabido antes que podía abochornarlo poniendo en evidencia su notoria inexperiencia, no habría perdido tantas energías en pensar como molestarlo cada día. Harry termina el último trozo de carne que le quedaba en el plato y Draco no puede despegar la atención de sus labios. No está dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—¿Yo te gusto?

Harry tose nervioso. Escuchar esas palabras de Draco cuando tiene la boca llena no es bueno para su salud. La expresión de Draco es seria y él siente como le sudan las manos de manera incontrolable.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es obvio Potter, si no fuese así no me habrías dejado besarte.

—Claro que no —asegura Harry nervioso—, eres un presumido.

—Y tú eres un necio insoportable —contesta Draco poniéndose de pie.

—Tú no me gustas Malfoy.

—Yo creo que sí.

La respuesta le llega a Harry como un golpe al corazón, porque siente que se queda sin aire y que todo da vueltas a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos y al abrirlos tiene el rostro de Draco frente al suyo, demasiado cerca, demasiado hermoso.

—Podríamos pasarlo bien si tú quieres —le dice en un susurro escalofriante.

—Estás demente —intenta en vano defenderse.

—Tú te lo pierdes, Potter —le dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Draco abandona el comedor con su eterno aire de majestuosidad, dejando a Harry con la sensación de haber vivido la escena más bizarra de toda su vida.

***

Harry recuerda aquella tarde. Hermione y su gesto de descontento al verlos entrar en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Tenía consigo varias cartas que acababan de ser traídas por Hedwig de casa de los Granger. Ron preguntaba de quienes eran y antes de que comenzase la eterna disputa acerca de sus cartas con Víctor Krum, ella terminó por contarles sobre las amigas muggles con las que aun mantiene correspondencia a través de sus padres.

Es difícil recordar todo con exactitud, pero en algún momento, la conversación derivó en las costumbres muggles. Ron, tan curioso como su padre no dejaba de hacer preguntas, mirando a ambos expectantes en busca de respuestas. Hermione se explayó por buen rato, luciendo ese brillo que se instalaba en su mirada cada vez que podía presumir de sus conocimientos.

Les contaba de la escuela, las costumbres muggles de los adolescentes de su edad y sus actividades. _"Los chicos muggles de nuestra edad están muy ocupados en parecer tontos y siempre andan pensando en bailes y citas en vez de estudiar"._ Ron lo miró esperando que desmintiese la versión de su amiga, pero él no supo que decir. Es verdad que él también se crió en el mundo muggle, pero sus relaciones sociales se limitan a llevar la cuenta de los niños que han sido golpeados por su primo Dudley y cuantos lo siguen como perros falderos. Ron preguntó si eso de las _"citas muggles" _ resultaba igual de bochornoso que invitar a alguien al Baile de Navidad. Hermione sonrío. _En realidad creo que es peor, Ron. _

Con una sonrisa en los labios en respuesta al gesto de espanto de Ron, les leyó muy por encima el contenido de las cartas que le enviaron las dos únicas amigas que tuvo desde niña: cine, bailes, chicos, juegos, centros comerciales y más chicos. Los jóvenes muggles empiezan a complicarse la vida con los noviazgos, pero ellos están salvando al mundo de un mago desquiciado que quiere matarlos a todos, _definitivamente es una mejor forma para emplear el tiempo, _ concluye Hermione.

Esa tarde algo se instaló en el alma de Harry, lo recuerda con claridad. La fuerte sensación de que Voldemort no conforme con arrebatarle a sus padres y una vida en familia, también está quitándole cada segundo de su adolescencia, su derecho a vivir y disfrutar de las cosas que los demás magos de su generación estaban viviendo. Esa idea no lo ha abandonado desde aquella tarde y ahora, después de todo lo sucedido con Malfoy, se ha vuelto mucho más intensa.

Harry camina con decisión. No piensa dejar que Voldemort le gane la batalla sin pelear. Se detiene frente a la puerta de Slytherin dispuesto de dejar todo atrás. Quizás tenga una muerte temprana, pero mientras tanto hará que valga la pena. Dos minutos después Harry Potter el niño que vivió, tiene las manos enredadas en las delicadas fibras platinadas del cabello de Draco Malfoy, el futuro mortífago, mientras sus lenguas bailan juntas y sus cuerpos se acoplan como uno solo.

  
_Sábado 23 de Diciembre, 1995_

Despertar en el dormitorio de Slytherin ya no le causa ninguna extrañeza a Harry. Hace un esfuerzo por enfocar su visión borrosa en la cama del lado notando que está vacía. Escucha el sonido de la ducha y decide quedarse acostado hasta que Draco salga del baño.

Durante el día anterior se ha dirigido a su dormitorio en Gryffindor lo necesario para cambiarse de ropa. El resto del tiempo lo ha pasado con Draco, paseando por los jardines, conversando en la sala común de Slytherin, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo y descubriendo algunos lugares donde esconderse mientras sus lenguas se enredan. Ha visto a McGonagall entrar y salir del colegio, saludándolo ligeramente sin darle la oportunidad de preguntarle como va todo por Grimmauld Place. Se cruzó una vez con Snape, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, felizmente el profesor de pociones ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo y Dumbledore parece más que nunca una leyenda, porque sabe que existe y aun así no puede verlo ni en sus sueños.

Por la tarde del viernes, finalmente Harry recibió una pequeña nota de Ron. Había logrado mandarle una lechuza a escondidas de su madre. No le contaba mucho, lo más destacado era que su padre ya estaba de vuelta en casa y que todos los adultos estaban muy misteriosos.

La figura distorsionada de Draco aparece en la habitación y Harry se estira hasta la mesita para coger sus lentes y ponérselos. Lo observa. Nunca antes se ha detenido a ver a nadie de la forma en que ahora lo hace con Draco, mientras este camina por la habitación, queriendo memorizar cada una de las delgadas facciones del Slytherin. El lizo cabello rubio que cae sobre su rostro, lo pálido de su piel, su gesto serio con los ojos entrecerrados concentrado en la exquisita elección de su ropa. Verlo con el torso desnudo lo deja sin aliento, las líneas de su cuerpo delgado se marcan sensualmente en su piel. Harry quiere tocarlas, delinearlas con sus dedos, acariciarlas una por una. Los brazos de Draco son delgados pero dejan apreciar de manera majestuosa sus músculos bien formados, realzando en el brazo izquierdo el tatuaje que Harry recién descubrió unos días atrás, el dragón que ahora se ha vuelto su obsesión.

Draco voltea al tiempo que se pone la camiseta y mira con ojos divertidos a Harry que aun sigue ensimismado observándolo, hasta que se da cuenta que Draco lo esta mirando con una sonrisa demasiado dulce para poder resistirse y siente como el color se apodera de sus mejillas por haber sido sorprendido con la cara de tonto que seguramente ha tenido todo ese tiempo.

—¿Te vas a quedar observándome toda la mañana o me acompañas a desayunar?

Harry sonríe y se levanta de la cama, acercándose a Draco para besarlo antes de entrar a la ducha.

***

Draco, sentado en los sillones de cuero de la Sala Común, ojea El Profeta mientras espera que Harry baje. Nunca conoció a nadie que se demorase tanto en ducharse y vestirse como el Gryffindor. Cierra el diario y lo lanza a un lado del sofá. El Mundo Mágico aparentemente está en calma. Viviendo en la mentira que el Ministerio les vende, sin imaginarse que los están conduciendo hacia su propio final. Suspira intentando alejar de su mente esos pensamientos, aun no le ha contestado a su padre quien debe intuir la molestia de Draco por haber sido excluido del dichoso viaje.

Cierra los ojos un momento y mueve un poco la cabeza para relajar los músculos del cuello. Permanece con los ojos cerrados recordando todo lo que ha sucedido con su némesis. Horas después de dejar el comedor, Harry entró como una ráfaga a la sala común, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Nunca había visto el verde de los ojos del moreno tan intenso como en ese instante, su mirada desafiante, decidida, emanando poder en cada uno de sus pasos. Draco sintió un placentero escalofrío cuando el calor del cuerpo de Harry se apoyó en él. Lo siguiente que recuerda es la humedad del beso más intenso que jamás ha recibido. Harry lo abrazó, chocando contra la pared. Draco parecía derretirse mientras era besado, la entrega de esa boca que lo reclamaba y la lengua que lo recorría transmitiendo fuego por sus venas.

Draco abre los ojos al sentir los pasos, volviendo a la realidad. Un soñoliento Harry aparece por el pasillo, con el cabello húmedo que luce más despeinado que de costumbre y los ojos brillando detrás de los lentes. Sonríe al verlo, no recuerda haber sonreído tanto antes, pero el Gryffindor le baja las defensas al punto que le cuesta mantener la compostura y elegancia que corresponde a alguien de su linaje.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a bajar, estaba por irme a desayunar solo.

—No tenías que esperarme —responde Harry mientras camina hacía la salida de las mazmorras.

Draco se congela unos segundos. Harry tiene razón, no tenía que esperarlo. Es ridículo que lo haya hecho, considerando que una delicadeza que jamás tuvo con otra persona. Odia los momentos como este, en que se ve fuera del control de la situación y es vulnerable a la atracción que Potter despierta en él.

Harry camina tranquilo, sacude el cabello mojado como un perro lanudo y Draco siente la necesidad de romper su calma, hacerlo titubear, ponerse nervioso, como en ocasiones anteriores. En un rápido movimiento, Draco lo acorrala contra la pared, atacando su boca como si su vida dependiese de ese beso. Harry se deja llevar, soltando un ligero gemido al sentir los tibios labios de Draco en su cuello y la lengua serpenteando sobre su piel. Draco presiona su cuerpo contra el Gryffindor, meneando las caderas y dejándole sentir su ligera dureza. Siente como el cuerpo de Harry se tensa ante eso. Con una mano sujeta del hombro a Harry y la otra viaja hasta la entrepierna del chico y comienza a acariciarlo sobre los jeans. Notablemente asustado, Harry empuja suavemente a Draco para separarse, el color en sus mejillas delata el bochorno que experimenta.

—Nos vamos a quedar sin desayunar —dice Harry con voz temblorosa.

Draco abandona su cuello y lo mira sonriente. Sí. Nuevamente es él quien tiene el control de la situación. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

***

La mañana transcurre tranquila para Harry. Hace una parada rápida por la Torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse de ropa y sacar algo del dinero que guarda en su baúl, el domingo es Navidad y planea ir con Draco a Hogsmade para comprar algunos regalos. Se detiene mirando su baúl y luego mete en su mochila unas cuantas camisetas, jeans y otras cosas que podría necesitar, ir y venir de la torre a las mazmorras empieza a resultarle cansado y no tiene planes de alejarse de Malfoy por varios días.

Almuerzan en la cocina, el Gran Comedor está lleno de niños demasiado eufóricos por la cercanía de las fiestas para el gusto de Draco que no quiere soportar sus grititos cada vez que una lechuza hace su magistral entrada llevando algún regalo adelantado.

La tarde es fría en los alrededores del castillo y deciden quedarse disfrutando del silencio y la intimidad que les ofrecen las mazmorras.

***

Draco se estira perezosamente para coger otra cerveza de mantequilla del piso. Se alegra de tener todavía bajo su cama unas cuantas botellas de las que metió de contrabando al castillo. Acomodándose en su antigua posición le ofrece una botella a Harry quien la recibe y empieza a beber. Saboreando el primer sorbo de la bebida, Draco observa el panorama de su habitación. Pocas veces ha tenido semejante desastre a su alrededor. Al parecer Harry Potter es como un imán para el desorden y ha descubierto que le divierte molestarlo por su falta de prolijidad.

Harry se apoya contra la cabecera de la cama. Draco, sentado frente a él, sonríe al verlo abrir el empaque de la décima rana de chocolate de la tarde. Concentrado en no dejar que la rana escape por la habitación, Potter la sujeta con fuerza y empieza a saborearla, disfrutando del placentero sabor. De pronto sus ojos se pierden en un punto de la pared y Draco lo observa intrigado hasta que descubre lo que mantiene ensimismado al moreno. Sonríe complacido, no es la primera vez que descubre a Harry perdiéndose en la foto mágica que adorna su escritorio.

—Te has obsesionado con esa fotografía, Potter.

—¿Qué? —pregunta distraído— Lo siento, es que luces… no sé, diferente… ¿Dónde la tomaron?

—En la casa de campo de los Parkinson.

Desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts, Draco junto con Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y por supuesto Pansy Parkinson, se han ingeniado para realizar juntos alguna actividad diferente durante las vacaciones. El último verano, los jóvenes Slytherin fueron unos días a la casa que los Parkinson tienen en las afueras de Londres. Dentro de poco se volverían adultos bajo las leyes del mundo mágico y pasar algunos días fuera de sus casas sin que ninguno de sus padres los vigilase los hizo sentirse más cerca de esa adultez.

—Pansy me tomo la foto —dice Draco, luego de contarle a Harry algunos detalles de esos días.

Harry siente una incómoda punzada en el pecho al percibir el afecto con que Draco menciona el nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Parkinson es tu novia? —pregunta Harry casi en un susurro.

Draco lo mira elevando una ceja, con completa expresión de cinismo.

—¿Celoso, Harry?

—Claro que no —responde Harry sin poder evitar que la voz le tiemble un poco—. Sólo pensé que si pasan tanto tiempo juntos, ustedes…

—No es mi novia —interrumpe Draco—. A ella le gusta jugar a que sí lo es, ya sabes, siempre colgada de mi brazo, algunos besos por los rincones. Yo no podría quitarle la diversión, sería muy descortés.

Harry le da un largo sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, intentando que su rostro permanezca inexpresivo. Fallando terriblemente, porque antes de terminar de beber escucha la risa de Draco estallar.

—Estoy bromeando Potter. —Da un sorbo a su bebida— Pansy es mi amiga, sólo eso. La conozco de toda la vida, pero carece de _algunas cosas_ que me gustan más.

Draco acompaña su última frase con una mirada lasciva a la entrepierna de Harry, que al darse cuenta siente cómo se le seca la garganta y comienzan a temblarle ligeramente las manos.

Draco serpentea hacia él hasta acomodarse a su lado en la cama y siente el cuerpo de su compañero tensarse ante la cercanía. Acerca su rostro al cuello de Harry, dejando escapar su respiración lentamente sobre la piel del moreno que parece haber perdido la facultad de mover los músculos de su cuerpo. La lengua de Malfoy lame lentamente la piel de Harry y sonríe al notar como éste mueve su cuello en signo claro del placer que está sintiendo. Decidido a continuar con sus caricias, Draco comienza a acariciar el torso de Harry por debajo de la camiseta, pero es detenido bruscamente cuando Potter se levanta de la cama en un rápido movimiento.

—Tengo hambre —declara Harry con una mirada de inocencia—. Voy a traer pan de dulce.

Y después de eso, desaparece por los pasillos que lo llevarán a la cocina. Draco suspira resignado y a la vez divertido, no se esperaba esa huída tan poco digna de un Gryffindor. Da el último sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que aún tenía en las manos, decidiendo que Potter no se le va a volver a escapar.

***

La última botella se ha acabado y Draco comienza a sentir hambre. Han pasado la tarde encerrados en su habitación y una vez más se perdieron la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor, por lo que Draco piensa en ir a la cocina por algo de comer, pero la idea queda descartada cuando intenta ponerse de pie sin conseguir un resultado lo suficientemente digno. Se siente adormilado por efecto del alcohol y sólo quiere continuar tumbado en su cama. Al menos aún queda la mitad del pan de dulce y algunos otros bizcochos que Harry trajo cuando regreso de su vergonzosa huída.

El indecoroso rugido de su estomago lo obliga a ponerse de pie y acercarse al escritorio por un bollito con mantequilla. El idiota de Potter ha comenzado a roncar y a penas es media noche. Además de ser virgen es un aguafiestas. Una mueca de placer surca el rostro de Draco al ocurrírsele como quitarle ambas cosas.

Dando tumbos se acerca al cuerpo despatarrado y adormecido de Harry. Puede sentir el sudor dulce que desprende su cuerpo y lo observa calmadamente, tiene el rostro relajado, ajeno de esa euforia tan Gryffindor que muestra cuando está despierto. Draco se deja caer sobre él y su lengua comienza a serpentear sobre la oreja de Harry que se mueve sobresaltado al sentir el calor de los labios.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta desorientado.

—Te quedaste dormido —susurra Draco en su odio.

Harry siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y cada una de sus células reaccionar al aliento de Draco. —Tengossueño —dice cuando recupera el habla y se sorprende de lo torpe que se oye su voz.

—No debes dormirte en la cueva de las serpientes, puede ser peligroso.

Las palabras de Draco procuran un temblor en el cuerpo ya ansioso de Harry. Se siente aturdido, mareado, con la vista borrosa y más nervioso de lo que jamás ha estado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Draco suspira algo frustrado. Potter es más inocente de lo que imaginó o completamente imbécil. Seguramente ambas cosas. Aún así está decidido a tener algo de acción esa noche. Alentado por el alcohol, se mueve lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permite y antes de que Harry se de cuenta, Draco está sentado a horcajadas sobre él mirándolo fijamente.

Se quedan en silencio. Sin moverse, ni reaccionar. Harry siente la necesidad de salir corriendo, de huir nuevamente. El peso que siente en el estomago y los nervios lo rebasan, estallando estrepitosamente en una risa tonta. No sabe de que se ríe pero no puede detenerse, mientras su cuerpo se zarandea logrando zafarse de Draco que claramente frustrado se pone de pie.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —la voz de Draco suena irritada y ansiosa.

—No sé —contesta Harry acomodándose los lentes y tratando de ponerse de pie también. En cuando lo hace siente como toda la habitación le da vueltas— Oh, mierda… ¿por qué todo se mueve?

Ahora es Draco quien ríe al ver a Potter tratando de mantenerse erguido sobre sus dos pies sin caerse sobre la cama.

—Estás ebrio, Potter.

—Claro que no —se defiende Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

—Si lo estás —insiste Malfoy acercándose e ignorando su propio mareo—. No aguantas un par de cervezas. ¿Ya aprendiste a atarte los zapatos solo? ¿O necesitas ayuda en las mañanas?

—Cállate. No soy ningún niño —dice Harry comenzando a sentirse molesto y acalorado.

Draco lo mira y le regala su sonrisa más cínica. Se acerca lentamente, producto de la descoordinación de su cuerpo. Potter se ve tan indefenso, el cabello negro desordenado cayéndole sobre la cara. Luce frágil e inocente. Demasiada tentación para una serpiente.

Harry cae sentado sobre la cama y Draco de pie frente a él se inclina hasta que quedan cara a cara.

—Eres sólo un niño Potter, un niño asustado. –le dice como saboreando cada frase.

—No.soy.un.niño —responde apretando los dientes, con el corazón bombeando fuerte por la cercanía de Draco— Y no soy Potter.

Malfoy lo mira sin entender, pero sin perder el contacto visual. Harry levanta la cabeza y se rinde ante la tentadora mirada de Draco. Toma el rostro pálido entre sus manos, lo toca como si este pudiese romperse, perdiéndose en ese lago gris que son sus ojos. Lo besa tímido, rápido. Siente su respiración caliente y agitada. Si no hace algo ahora tendrá que lanzarse un Avada a si mismo por qué seguir por más tiempo así comienza a ser doloroso.

Harry lo toma del cuello y caen sobre la cama, estallando en un beso torpe y lleno de mordiscos que dura hasta que se separan para respirar.

—No soy Potter —susurra Harry en su oído como un nene caprichoso— Soy Harry.

—Ya cállate, Harry —responde divertido Draco y concentrándose en lamer la piel del cuello y disfrutando del cuerpo que se arquea ante sus caricias.

Las manos de Harry se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta de Malfoy que continúa lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello y su oreja, arrancándole gemidos a su paso. Pronto la camiseta de Potter termina en el suelo y la lengua caliente de Draco está lamiendo sus tetillas, mordiendo su piel, sin dejar un pedazo sin acariciar. Harry está perdido en la sensación de aquella lengua, su erección se siente atrapada dentro de sus pantalones. Enreda sus manos en el sedoso cabello rubio de Draco que ahora está concentrado en lamer su ombligo. Harry intenta atraerlo hacía él pero Draco lo ignora, abriéndole la cremallera y de un tirón le baja los jeans hasta dejarlos atorados en sus tobillos. Los finos dedos de Malfoy juegan con el borde de los boxers de Potter, aspirando el olor de su entrepierna, sobando su dureza por sobre la tela.

Harry deja escapar sonoros sonidos. Completamente excitado, tenso y asustado. Jamás nadie lo ha tocado. Sus únicos orgasmos se reducen a las pocas y torpes pajas que se ha hecho desde el año anterior. Da un respingo cuando siente el aliento de Draco contra su piel. Ha estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta en que momento el Slytherin se deshizo de sus boxers, que ahora acompañan a sus jeans. Desde su posición, echado en la cama con las piernas colgando en el piso no puede ver lo que Malfoy hace. Eleva un poco la cabeza y ve el cabello rubio mezclarse con los rizos negros de su polla. Draco se ha arrodillado en el piso y acomodado entre sus piernas y antes de que Harry pueda cerrar los ojos siente los labios besando su miembro. El gemido es intenso y Draco sonríe internamente. Levanta la cara y mira a Harry que se ha apoyado sobre sus codos para tener mejor visión de lo que está haciéndole. Draco comienza a lamer lentamente, llevándose con su lengua las gotas de líquido pre seminal. Succiona sus testículos y vuelve a subir lentamente hasta atrapar por completo el miembro de Harry, succionando con rapidez, no cree que Potter pueda durar mucho más, jugando con su lengua mientras chupa, fuerte, alentado por los gemidos que escucha y de pronto sin previo aviso siente a Potter explotar en su boca. La única vez que Malfoy ha dado una mamada antes, el muchacho tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle que iba a terminar. Obviamente no puede pedirle esas cosas al inexperto de Potter. Intenta tragarlo todo pero le toma un momento no atorarse y termina tosiendo un par de veces.

—Lo siento —dice Harry quedamente.

Su respiración es agitada y los latidos de su corazón retumban en sus oídos. Draco se acuesta a su lado y lo besa fuertemente, dejándole sentir su propio sabor, lo que a Harry le pareció altamente excitante.

Cuando su cabeza deja de dar vueltas y sus oídos comienzan a taparse como consecuencia del gran orgasmo es que nota la erección de Malfoy intentando hacerse paso dentro de sus pantalones. Sin preguntar nada y haciendo gala de la valentía de su casa, abre los jeans de Draco y luego deja a su mano colarse entre su ropa interior. No se siente preparado para hacer lo mismo que Malfoy, pero si puede intentar hacerle una paja decente. Sus nervios lo traicionan y su mano se mueve torpemente. Siente la mano caliente de Malfoy sobre la suya que comienza a guiarlo, hasta que consigue obtener un ritmo decente y se siente orgulloso cuando escucha los gemidos escapar de los labios entreabiertos de Draco. El cuadro es tan irresistible que no puede resistirse a besarlo, mientras continúa acariciando a Draco y siente las primeras gotas caer sobre sus dedos, volviendo su miembro resbaloso y viendo que eso le facilita la tarea. Aumenta la velocidad y parece gustarle a Malfoy que aprieta los ojos y deja escapar placenteros ruiditos. Segundos después Malfoy suelta un ronco gemido y Harry siente el líquido caliente derramándose en su mano.

—Nada mal, Potter. —dice Draco recuperando la normalidad en su respiración y mirándolo divertido— Los vírgenes siempre hacen las mejores pajas.

Harry se ríe ante el comentario. El humor ácido de Draco ha empezado a gustarle. Se estira en busca de su varita y cuando la toma, la mano del rubio lo detiene.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a eh… limpiar, limpiar…nos —explica Harry sintiendo como se le colorean las mejillas.

—Aleja eso de mi —dice Draco divertido —No te dejaré usar un hechizo en mi con la borrachera que traes.

—No estoy ebrio, Draco —contesta Harry que no sabe si reírse o golpearlo.

—Vamos —dice Draco mientras se termina de quitar la ropa y se pone de pie— A la ducha.

El agua caliente recorre sus cuerpos y Harry disfruta de la sensación de estar menos mareado. La ducha es rápida pero llena de besos y caricias. Ambos están cansados. Se secan en silencio. Draco se viste con su pijama de seda verde y camina hacía su cama. Harry lo observa mientras se pone su pijama para luego dirigirse a la cama de Zabini, pero la mano de Draco lo detiene, atrayéndolo hacía él. Lo besa con ternura y lo dirige hacía su cama. En silencio Harry se quita los lentes, colocándolos en la mesita de noche. Se acuestan cobijados bajo el calor de las mantas y de sus cuerpos enredados y pronto ambos caen profundamente dormidos.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

 

  
**Capítulo 7**

_Domingo 24 de Diciembre, 1995_

Después de desayunar, ambos jóvenes abandonan el castillo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, bajo la capa invisible de Harry. Draco se ha negado rotundamente a hacerlo por el pasadizo secreto que desemboca en Honeydukes. Necesita respirar un poco de aire libre y ver algo más que el paisaje que ofrecen los terrenos del colegio. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos de Hogwarts, Harry guarda la capa en su mochila y continúan su camino a paso lento, disfrutando del paseo.

No caminan de la mano. No usan palabras de afecto. No dejan escapar una caricia. Enemigos. Rivales. Opuestos. Eso es lo que son. Los besos intensos y los roces prolongados están escondidos en el secreto que comparten y que han sellado con un hechizo.

Llegan al pueblo algo cansados por la larga caminata. Draco sugiere tomar un descanso y se dirige a la solitaria colina cuyo más imponente paisaje es la Casa de los Gritos, el cielo gris y la nieve que la rodea la hacen lucir más deteriorada de lo que normalmente se ve, regalándole el aire aterrador que se ha ganado con los años.

Sentados espalda con espalda, Draco se estira y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, que sonríe ante el gesto dejándose usar de almohada. Los mechones rubios de Draco le rozan la mejilla causándole agradables cosquillas.

—¿Crees qué realmente está embrujada? —pregunta Draco rompiendo el silencio.

—No, pero muchos piensan que sí lo está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Fuiste a descubrir el misterio con tu súper pandilla de Gryffindor?

Harry ríe suavemente por el comentario. Draco le resulta más divertido de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. —No, sólo lo sé —contesta—. Es una larga historia.

—Entonces empieza a contármela, porque no tenemos todo el día.

El tono de Draco es autoritario. Levanta la cabeza de su cómoda posición y voltea hacia Harry, mirándolo con expectativa mientras Potter continúa en silencio.

—¿Qué esperas, Potter?

—Dije que era una larga historia, no que iba a contártela —responde Harry tratando de zanjar el tema.

Draco arquea las cejas, incrédulo, una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro.

—Puedes hablar. De todas formas no podría contárselo a nadie, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se sabe acorralado. Malfoy no lo dejará en paz hasta que le cuente. Suspira frustrado mientras fija la mirada en la vieja casona abandonada.

—En realidad, no es nada importante. Mi padre y sus amigos se escondían dentro de la casa cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Ya sabes, se escapaban y organizaban unas fiestas legendarias con las chicas de su curso. Supongo que había mucho bullicio y por eso los pobladores se asustaban y por eso comenzó la leyenda.

Al terminar su relato, Harry voltea hacia Draco y ve en su rostro inexpresivo estallar repentinamente en risas.

—Estas enumerando las cualidades de un Slytherin, no de un hago-lo-correcto Gryffindor. ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? —Pregunta riendo, como si Harry le hubiese contado un gran chiste—. ¿Tengo cara de Hufflepuff, o directamente me estás diciendo imbécil? —Harry frunce el ceño—. La verdadera historia, Potter.

Resignado, Harry toma aire y luego suelta casi sin respirar: —Dumbledore la usaba para esconder al Profesor Lupin cuando había luna llena. Mi padre, Sirius Black y la rata asquerosa de Peter Pettigrew lo acompañaban durante esas noches. Eran los aullidos de Lupin, lo que los pobladores escuchaban y supongo que Dumbledore contribuyó para correr el rumor de que estaba embrujada, para que nadie se acercase.

—¡Gryffindors! —Sentencia Malfoy—. Siempre metiéndose en problemas ajenos.

—Idiota.

Draco sonríe. El insulto le llega carente del odio acostumbrado. Es grato, más no deja de sentirse extraño. Se mantienen en silencio algunos minutos, observando la nieve y la casa. Draco vuelve su mirada a Potter, que debe estar recordando algo porque su rostro luce concentrado, sus pensamientos perdidos en aquella casa.

—Harry, obviaste contarme un detalle.

—¿Cuál? -pregunta Harry distraído.

—Que tú padre era un animago.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunta Harry, recordando rápidamente—. Fue por eso que me dijiste lo del perro, cuando estábamos en la estación —deduce nervioso—. Siempre lo supiste —piensa unos segundos—. Tú padre lo sabe.

—Claro que lo sabe. ¿De qué otra forma lo sabría yo?

—Mierda —dice frustrado Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—No seas una reina del drama, Potter. No es noticia de último minuto, te puedo asegurar que los únicos idiotas que no lo saben son los del Ministerio.

Harry permanece en silencio. Tal vez Draco tiene razón, después de todo Voldemort tuvo información de primera mano gracias a Pettigrew. Lo más probable sería que el traidor haya contado valiosos secretos a Voldemort durante la primera guerra.

—Deberíamos intentarlo —menciona Draco sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

—No hablaras en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? Podríamos aprender —asegura Malfoy—. A mi siempre me ha parecido tentador. Además ellos pudieron lograrlo sin que nadie lo sepa, nosotros también podríamos. Lo llevamos en la sangre —sentencia con seriedad.

—Siempre relacionas todo con la sangre —contesta Harry sin darle crédito a las confesiones del Slytherin.

—Pensé que ya te había quedado claro, Harry. En este mundo todo tiene que ver con eso. La sangre es la gran herencia que un mago posee, de lo único que nadie puede desprenderte —explica Draco con tono solemne—. Es lo que eres y lo que serás.

Harry meneo la cabeza, nunca llegaría a comprender las ideas de Draco, ni sus creencias. Tampoco tenía interés en comenzar un debate sobre sus ideales, así que decide romper la incomodidad que amenaza con instalarse entre ellos.

—¿Sabes? Si lograses ser animago, deberías convertirte en un hipogrifo.

—Creo que el frió te está congelando las neuronas —responde Draco intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Harry suelta un juguetón golpe en el brazo de Draco que lo empuja ligeramente y ríen relajados. Despertaron juntos por primera vez esa mañana y a pesar de lo confuso que resulta ese hecho para ambos han evitado tocar el tema. Es sólo una tregua, una travesura de adolescentes con una mala jugada de sus hormonas. Es mejor así, no pensar, dejarse llevar, sin entrar en el delicado terreno de analizar el por qué se quedaron abrazados en la cama por largo rato a pesar de haber despertado. Seguramente, si lo hacen terminarían aterrados, como si no bastara con el mundo que se perfila detrás de las cortinas que bailotean con el viento.

***

  
Draco regresa perezosamente de la lechucería hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor, parloteando algo sobre envolver los regalos que ha comprado para sus amigos, así que Draco aprovechó el tiempo a solas para finalmente contestarle la carta a su padre y enviar sus obsequios navideños. También ha mandado con un par de lechuzas del colegio los regalos para sus amigos.

Tiene un poco de melancolía, comienza a oscurecer y el frío se vuelve más intenso a cada paso que da. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a pasar meses lejos de su familia como consecuencia de estudiar en un internado, no puede evitar extrañarlos y no está del todo cómodo con ese sentimiento, lo hace sentirse vulnerable, como un niño pequeño.

Camina lento y cruza el Gran Comedor que exhibe majestuosamente en su interior los tradicionales doce árboles de Navidad repletos de adornos y mucho colorido.

Es casi la hora de cenar y piensa en entrar para comer algo, sin embargo descarta la idea al ver a los chiquillos de Gryffindor revoloteando y gritando por el enorme comedor. No se siente de humor para soportarlos y tampoco para torturarlos un poco, así que pasa de largo para dirigirse a las mazmorras. De pronto siente que lo sujetan por el brazo y se sobresalta. No ve a nadie alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensa y tiene una expresión de alerta en el rostro que cambia cuando escucha la casi inadvertida risita que proviene de la nada.

—Soy yo —dice Harry—. Por Merlín te pusiste pálido.

—Muy gracioso Potter —responde Draco con un gesto de fastidio—. ¿Qué haces escondido?

—Vine a buscarte. No esperabas que lo hiciera delante de todos, ¿o sí?

Draco murmura algunas maldiciones y Harry ríe. Molestar a Draco es mucho más placentero que hasta hace unos días.

—¿Entrarás a cenar?

—El comedor está lleno de insoportables Gryffindors —señala Malfoy—. Prefiero morir de hambre.

—Eres todo un mártir.

—Y tú eres peor que una patada en los huevos.

La respuesta de Draco suena irritada y Harry tiene el descaro de soltar otra carcajada.

—Vamos —ordena Draco—. Detesto estar hablándole a la nada.

Harry camina al lado de Draco sin protestar. Él tampoco tiene ganas de cenar en el comedor y se alegra de que Dobby no se queje por llevarles la cena a las mazmorras. Piensa que Hermione no estaría muy feliz. Ella seguramente lo acusaría de estar aprovechándose de la devoción que siente el elfo por él, pero ella no está en el colegio y no va a enterarse de nada. Harry siente un ligero placer por ese hecho. Por una vez no tiene que dar explicaciones de sus actos y se siente maravillosamente bien.

***

Cenan sentados en el piso de la sala común. Lo que ha sido completa idea de Harry y Draco aún no descubre como se ha dejado convencer, aunque no puede negar que lo está disfrutando. Tiene apoyada la espalda sobre el sofá de cuero, mientras que Harry está sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.

Repentinamente la Sala común es invadida por el águila de los Malfoy que cruza la estancia y se posa junto a Draco que lo libera de su pesada carga, acariciándole luego con suavidad la cabeza. El ave hace un movimiento que a Harry le parece una reverencia y luego se retira volando tan rápido como llegó.

La sonrisa de Draco, al ver el paquete es enorme y lo desenvuelve con la urgencia de un crío. Deja escapar un placentero suspiro cuando descubre las tres cajas medianas que acaba de recibir.

—Las envía mi madre —explica a Harry—. Siempre tenemos de estos dulces en casa para estas fechas, pensé que este año no los probaría.

Harry no le contesta y se limita a mirarlo con curiosidad. Nunca había visto envolturas tan elegantes en dulces ya que sólo ha probado las clásicas golosinas de Honeydukes. Observa a Draco mientras abre la primera caja que dice en delicadas letras "Bredeles" y siente su apetito, que creía saciado, renacer cuando es inundado por el delicioso aroma de anís y almendras que ha llenado la habitación.

Draco come una de las galletas y suspira extasiado. El gesto hace que el corazón de Harry empiece a latir a mil revoluciones. Harry no sabe si el motivo por el que ha comenzado a salivar es por el olor de las galletas o por los gestos de Draco al comerlas que podrían ser calificados como obscenos por donde los miren.

—Por Merlín, adoro estos dulces —dice Draco y le extiende la caja a Harry—. Come.

La invitación suena más como una orden, pero Harry no se opone y ansioso coge una galleta para metérsela en la boca, saboreando el delicado sabor y la textura del dulce mientras Draco abre las otras dos cajas, descubriendo que contienen Calissons, sus caramelos preferidos y Nougats, aquellos chocolates con miel y almendras.

Durante un rato Harry observa a su compañero probar uno y otro dulce sin atreverse a coger otro más. Por un momento siente que ha retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando vivía en la fría alacena y veía por las rendijas atiborrarse de golosinas a Dudley mientras él llevaba sin comer tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera sentía a sus tripas protestando. Draco levanta la vista y ve a Harry sumergido en sus pensamientos y con un gesto miserable en el rostro. También se da cuenta que mientras él ha estado saboreando uno y otro dulce, Potter se ha limitado a mirarlo.

—Hey Potter, deja de mirar y come lo que quieras. !Por Merlín! parece que necesitas una invitación —dice Draco acercándole las cajas.

—Gracias —responde inseguro Harry—. Pero mejor guárdalos, así te duran un poco más, parece que son costosos.

—Lo son —responde Draco sinceramente—, pero todo lo que mi madre me manda lo es, así que no veo el problema, además estamos comiendo no tazando mi comida.

Harry lo mira inexpresivo y Draco se pregunta si habrá hecho un comentario inapropiado, a pesar de que no ve el problema por ninguna parte. ¿Por qué tendía Potter que preocuparse de que se acaben los dulces? Cuando se terminen puede comprar más si quiere, o comprar unos diferentes. ¿Acaso Potter no puede comprar también los dulces que se le antojen? Se pregunta si todos los Gryffindor serán igual de tacaños o es sólo cosa de Potter.

—Vamos, no te hagas el educado conmigo y come todo lo que quieras —insiste Draco con tono amigable.

Harry sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrosan un poco al darse cuenta de que Draco lo mira con curiosidad por su actitud. Suelta un "Gracias" que se escucha más como un susurro y su cuerpo se pone un poco tenso sin explicación alguna.

—Eres extraño Potter. Normalmente tengo que lanzarle un petrificus a Vincent y Gregory cuando mi madre envía dulces —cuenta divertido Draco y Harry abre la boca para replicar siendo interrumpido rápidamente—. Y no me salgas con que los Gryffindor son educados porque he visto los modales de la Comadreja en la mesa y dejan mucho que desear.

—No lo llames así —responde Harry con voz cansina.

Draco rueda los ojos y se levanta del piso para tumbarse en el sofá y deja escapar un sonido placentero al reclinar su espalda contra el respaldar del fino mueble de cuero.

Harry lo mira y come tímidamente. Parece un poco incómodo con la situación que se ha formado y eso solamente logra incrementar la curiosidad del Slytherin que lo observa tratando de adivinar que se esconde detrás de esa repentina actitud introvertida de Potter. Su expresión es melancólica. Draco no puede entender como unos simples dulces han podido desatar esas reacciones. Así que decide romper el silencio momentáneo e insistir en el tema con la sutileza que le da la elegancia que posee.

—Los dulces no se van a acabar por ahora —dice sonando casual y rebuscando en la nota de su madre que acompañaba las cajas—. Sip, mi madre pagó para que les pusieran un hechizo a las cajas, cuando estén vacías se llenarán nuevamente, pero sólo tres veces cada una —explica soltando un soplido—. Antes eran más, pero desde el último verano mi madre no deja de torturarme con el acné y esas cosas, dice que no hay poción suficientemente buena como para combatir a la adolescencia.

El comentario de Draco logra relajar a Harry que ríe y es acompañado por una sonrisa del rubio. Harry come uno de los nougats y mientras lo saborea observa fijamente el rostro de Draco, notando las pequeñas espinillas que se asoman en su frente. A él hace varios meses que ha comenzado a aflorarle vello en el pecho y nota la piel de su rostro más áspera, la barba está amenazando con aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No vas a decirme por qué de pronto pareces más idiota de lo normal.

La voz de Draco lo hace volver a la realidad, sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo. Odia el poder de Malfoy para llevarlo de una emoción a otra.

—Le estás dando demasiada importancia Draco. Yo sólo trataba de ser cortés.

—Ser cortés no es una de las virtudes por la que eres famoso, Potter —sentencia Draco, añadiendo pensativo—. Sin embargo, podría darles el merito a tus parientes muggles si es que lograron enseñarte la cortesía, porque en cuanto a modales y etiqueta social fallaron de manera catastrófica.

El comentario sobre su familia termina por derrumbar el ánimo de Harry y le es imposible ocultar el gesto de disgusto que no pasa desapercibido para Malfoy.

—¿Dije algo malo? —pregunta un poco avergonzado— ¿No te llevas bien con tus parientes?

Harry rueda los ojos y deja escapar una risa irónica.

—Ellos me odian y mientras más alejados estemos, mejor —responde Harry con voz cansina—. No es algo que me preocupe, yo tampoco les guardo aprecio. Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Draco asiente y no vuelve a tocar el tema. Se siente un tanto culpable por sacar a relucir un tema que aparentemente es incómodo para Harry, a pesar de que él no tenía idea de la mala relación que Potter tiene con su familia. Él siempre pensó que parte de la arrogancia que ostenta Potter, aunque él insista en negarlo, había sido alimentada por años de halagos y atenciones de parte de los parientes que lo criaron. En ocasiones Harry Potter resultaba ser un acertijo complicado para Draco y para su desgracia eso sólo lograba despertar mucho más su interés en el _ Niño que Vivió_.

Un rato más tarde, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Ya se han acabado la caja de nougats con algunas cervezas de mantequilla. Harry no deja de preguntarse donde esconde Draco tantas botellas de contrabando, él cual le asegura que tiene whisky de fuego pero que lo guardará para la noche de año nuevo. Luego la conversación vuelve a ser fluida y aunque Draco no insistió en el tema de la familia de Harry, pensaba hacerlo de alguna manera en el futuro, obviamente usando toda la sutileza digna de un Malfoy.

***

Harry no sabe exactamente el motivo por el que ha terminado contándole a Draco pequeños fragmentos de su vida con los Dursley, por supuesto que ha omitido _pequeños detalles_ como haber vivido en la alacena durante toda su infancia, los jalones de orejas demasiado fuertes de Tía Petunia y los golpes que el Tío Vernon solía regalarle. Draco soltó una carcajada con la historia de la cola de puerco que lució Dudley gracias a Hagrid y tuvo, muy a su pesar, que darle cierto crédito por una ocurrencia tan siniestra, todo lo siniestra que podría ser viniendo del torpe guardabosques.

—Ese primo tuyo parece ser aún más insoportable que tú.

—Lo es, créeme —afirma Harry—. Y yo no soy insoportable.

Draco le regala su mirada más cínica y hace un gesto irónico al elevar su botella de cerveza de mantequilla para beber un trago.

—Yo en tu lugar le haría la vida imposible —le dice cargando a sus acerados ojos con un destello de malicia.

—No vale la pena, prefiero evitarme problemas y castigos —y tomando la botella le da un fuerte sorbo—. Además ellos saben que no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts —se la vuelve a entregar—, así que eso no le preocupa mucho a Dudley.

—Estupideces. Claro que puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—Pues las dos veces que yo lo he hecho he tenido al Ministerio detrás de mí en menos de cinco minutos. Si lo intento una vez más terminarán expulsándome del colegio, así que, no gracias —y observándolo de reojo agrega—. Siento no poder darte ese placer.

Una mueca sardónica se dibuja en los labios de Draco al oír el comentario de Harry.

—No estamos hablando de mí Potter, o lo que me causa placer. —y bajando el tono de su voz al de un susurro casi imperceptible—. Eso lo podemos discutir esta noche en mi cama.

Harry siente que el mundo comienza a girar a su alrededor. La voz de Draco tiene la facultad de despertar todos sus sentidos. Le falta el aire y sus pensamientos están volando fuera de toda lógica. Intenta protestar pero solo es capaz de emitir un leve gemido. La risa burlona del Slytherin lo trae de nuevo a la realidad.

—Como te estaba diciendo, eso es porque vives en una casa muggle. Es obvio que el Ministerio va a detectar tu magia ahí. Me sorprendes Potter, tú que siempre rompes reglas no sabes que hay formas de eludir al Ministerio.

Harry lo mira con reprobación y mantiene silencio. Draco tiene razón, la mayoría de chicos que han sido criados en el mundo mágico llegan al colegio sabiendo realizar uno que otro hechizo básico. Lo más seguro es que el Ministerio, como siempre se haga de la vista gorda con ciertas familias a las que le conviene adular constantemente. Cada día el Ministerio le merece menos respeto. Draco deja la botella vacía, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—En todo caso, no necesitas tener tu varita para salirte con la tuya, sólo tener un poco de astucia —comenta Draco acomodándose un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

—Como si fuese a creerte que tú puedes arreglártelas sin tu varita —se burla Potter—. Te apuesto que no sobrevives un día sin ella.

—Perderías esa apuesta también —afirma Draco—. El año pasado, durante las vacaciones de verano no pude utilizar mi varita. Pero convencí a Goyle para que hiciese todas las cosas que yo no podía.

—Querrás decir que amenazaste a Goyle para que sea tu esclavo.

—Llámalo como quieras —contesta Draco indiferente logrando que Harry menee la cabeza con una sonrisa de resignación.

— ¿Por qué estuviste sin varita? ¿La perdiste o se te rompió?

Draco suelta un doloroso suspiro impregnado de dramatismo mientras recuerda los motivos que lo llevaron a estar privado de su varita durante ese largo e insoportable mes.

_Todo había sido idea de Pansy. Draco ha aprendido con los años a tener cautela cuando se trata de las ideas retorcidas de su amiga. Quizás a la vista de otros, Pansy Parkinson sea solamente una chica que revolotea alrededor de él y Blaise el que parlotea de cosas sin importancia, pero la verdad es que ella es poseedora de una mente bastante retorcida y calculadora._

_—Este verano deberíamos planear algo realmente peligroso —había dicho Pansy con una expresión seria que no auguraba nada bueno._

_Una excursión por el Callejón Knockturn para ellos era algo cotidiano, todos en algún momento habían acompañado a sus padres por aquellas calles en las que nunca se encontrarían con algún mago con exceso de moral. El Callejón Diagon tampoco les despertaba demasiado entusiasmo, siendo magos sangre limpia, habían probado sus primeros helados en Florean Fortescue y recorrido sus calles hasta conocérselas de memoria._

_Pansy adoraba esos juegos en los que podía poner en aprietos a sus amigos con alguna de sus ideas. Estaba claro que en ese selecto grupo todos tenían un rol que cumplir. Sin duda el liderazgo le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, gracias al talento heredero de su padre para el arte de la manipulación, mientras que Blaise Zabini prefería el segundo plano, al que sabía sacarle el máximo provecho cuando sus travesuras eran descubiertas. Theo Nott, por el contrario buscaba siempre el protagonismo, poniéndose en absurda competencia con Draco y prestándose a encabezar cualquier ocurrencia que tuvieran. Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe se limitaban a seguirlos y festejar las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Pansy, como la única chica del grupo, era quien tenía el privilegio de ser complacida por sus compañeros a la hora de proponer las ideas que sin duda los meterían a todos en problemas, de los que salía bien librada cuando ponía en práctica su papel de damisela en peligro._

_—¿Ya no iremos a tu casa de campo? —preguntó Nott distraídamente._

_—Si, pero allá no hay nada interesante para hacer._

_—¿Qué propones? —pregunto Draco._

_—No lo sé, podríamos escaparnos a algún lugar, algo así —dijo con desdén Pansy mientras se observaba las uñas._

_—Imposible —sentenció Zabini—. Al único lugar al cual nos dejarían ir solos es al Callejón Diagon, que no tiene nada que no hayamos visto y a tu casa de campo, donde seguramente tus padres desconectarán la chimenea._

_—Tal vez haya algo en el Callejón Diagon que no hayamos hecho —propuso tímidamente Goyle._

_La mirada de Draco y Pansy se encontraron en ese momento. Ella sonrío perversamente y entonces no hubo marcha atrás. Irían al Callejón Diagon y se infiltrarían cautelosamente en el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante para cruzar el muro que los llevaría a Charing Cross Road. Si había algo que para magos como ellos representaban un reto, era pasar unas horas en el único lugar que tenían prohibido, el Londres Muggle. No contaban con demasiado tiempo, así que separándose en dos grupos recorrerían las calles aledañas, comprarían algún artefacto extraño de uso muggles y volverían al Caldero Chorreante._

_No había sido el momento más emocionante de Draco, pero si experimentó cierta adrenalina al deambular por aquel mundo del que no conocía casi nada. Blaise había tomado dinero muggle de la caja fuerte de su madre, quien con su constante ir y venir de casa difícilmente notaría el faltante. Los dos Slytherins acompañados de un aterrorizado Goyle entraron en una tienda de música tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención de nadie. Recorrieron el lugar observando las curiosas cajitas que contenían dentro un disco plateado del que luego salía música. Eran miles y miles de portadas diferentes y estaban clasificados por géneros que ellos no conocían. Finalmente Draco mientras aparentaba estar muy concentrado en su búsqueda entre los cientos de discos, observaba a un par de chicos que conversaban sobre las bandas de moda en ese momento en Inglaterra y se llevaban un par de discos con ellos. A Draco le pareció suficiente información, observo por algunos segundos ambas carátulas y las dos llamaban poderosamente su atención. Una tenía el rostro un poco distorsionado de un hombre y el otro mostraba a un grupo de chicos en una sala con un globo aerostático flotando y una chimenea. Tomó ambos y fue en busca de Blaise para pagar y volver lo más pronto posible al Callejón Diagon._

_—Listo. Llevemos estos y vámonos —dijo Draco cortante._

_—También necesitamos esto —señaló Blaise tomando una caja que contenía un aparato llamado discman—. Aquí dice que con esto lograremos que eso suene —dijo Zabini señalando los discos que Draco sostenía._

_Goyle se acerco a ellos desde el otro lado de la tienda, trayendo consigo un aparato curioso en un estuche plástico. A pesar de que estaba muy nervioso, parecía entusiasmado por su descubrimiento._

_—Si aprietas esos botones aparecen unos dibujos que se mueven en ese cuadradito, vi a unos niños usarlo —Había dicho con emoción._

_Draco lo miro con burla y tomando todas esas cosas extrañas se dirigió al mostrador para pagarlas mientras Blaise esperaba cerca de la salida con Goyle, era mejor no llamar demasiado la atención ante ese muggle que se encargaba de cobrar. Draco puso en práctica toda su frialdad Malfoy para que el muggle que lo atendía no notase su nerviosismo al no entender bien el manejo de esos billetes que los muggles usaban para comprar cosas._

_Horas después estaban reunidos en el jardín de los Malfoy investigando los aparatos muggles que habían llevado. Nott había comprado una cámara de fotos que los desilusiono bastante porque las fotos que salían casi instantáneamente no se movían y demoraban mucho en hacerse visibles. Pansy por su lado no se pudo resistir y se atiborró de maquillaje. Los chicos pensaban que no había mucha diferencia entre un lápiz labial mágico y uno muggle, pero nadie quiso discutírselo a la joven Slytherin. Los discos resultaron sonar mejor de lo que se veían y Draco memorizó los nombres de aquellas bandas, Radiohead y Oasis, tal vez más adelante podría comprar algo más, después de todo estaba un poco harto de que lo único decente para escuchar fueran Las Brujas de Macbeth. _

Harry no se ha dado cuenta en que momento de la narración de Draco se ha terminado acercando a él y comenzado a jugar con las finas hebras de su cabello.

—Entonces ¿perdiste tu varita en tu paseo por Londres? —pregunta Harry perezosamente.

—No. Él padre de Goyle lo sorprendió jugando con el aparatito ese

—Un juego de video —interrumpe Harry y Draco lo mira sin entender—. Lo que compro Goyle lo más seguro es que fuese un juego de video. Mi primo tiene varios.

—Como sea —continúa Draco disfrutando de las tímidas caricias de Harry—. Su padre se lo quito y Goyle terminó contándole como lo consiguió y culpándonos a todos. Mi padre, obviamente se enteró también y además de quitarme los discos y sermonearme por más de una hora, me castigo por lo que quedaba de las vacaciones.

—Eso no debió ser muy agradable —menciona Harry pensando en los castigos que sus tíos suelen darle.

—Nunca es agradable que tu varita sea decomisada por tu padre enojado.

Harry permanece pensativo un momento. ¿Eso era todo? El castigo de Draco había sido quedarse sin su varita en casa. De pronto se siente algo decepcionado. Él y Ron habían imaginado tantas veces que Lucius debía de educar a Draco con crucios y otras maldiciones. Al menos Ron siempre estuvo seguro de eso, pero ahora toda esa siniestra teoría se venía abajo.

 


End file.
